


Hollywood Love story

by Finchel4everyoung



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finchel4everyoung/pseuds/Finchel4everyoung
Summary: Emma is a world famous singer who at the ripe age of 24 is ready to give it all up. After a heartbreaking end to her first love and actor Neal Gold, she is tired of the fame and all the heartbreak that comes with it. But when she goes to end it a chance opportunity causes her to meet another actor who has his had his own trouble finding love and trust. Throw in a few movie premieres and a few award shows and their story writes itself. Cannon couples, mainly Captain Swan!





	1. Dinner and A Choice

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything but the storyline! It will be an interesting story that I hope you all will enjoy! This came to be after a roleplay played out. I really hope you all like this!

“Emma! Emma! Over here!” Turning around she spotted more of the paps flashing their cameras at her. Her brother swiftly moved her as quickly as he could, he knew how she hated the paparazzi. “Are the rumors true about Neal and you splitting?! What went wrong?” Hiding her face in her brother’s chest. Emma couldn’t help, but frown as they continued to move towards her.

  
Once they were inside and away from the crazy vultures that were the paparazzi, Emma could finally take a soft calm breath. “You okay Em?”

  
Shrugging they followed the waitress to a booth in the back. “It comes with the territory David. You and Mary-Margaret are lucky, you can leave the world of this and I can’t. Every time I thought about leaving the business, I was pulled back by Neal.” While they both looked over the menu, silence engulfed them and it was welcomed because Emma needed time to calm herself.

  
Emma looked up as the waitress came into view, instantly she knew the waitress knew who she was. Running her fingers through her blond hair, she was beginning to think this wasn’t a great idea. “Uh what can I get you two?” she nervously spoke.  
David looked up her with a soft unfazed face. “We’ll both have the grilled cheese and onion rings with a sprite.” Emma couldn’t hold back a soft giggle as the waitress took their menu from them. This caused David to have a smile on his face. “It’s been forever since I’ve heard that sound.”

  
Looking at him, she nodded softy. “Yeah well in my defense I haven’t really had a reason to smile. Neal has made sure to make my life hell. This is it David, I cannot let him keep doing this shit to me.” Emma smiled as the waitress returned with their drinks. “He was drinking, staying out at night partying. How was I supposed to wait around?” taking a sip she continued once they were alone again.

  
“Emms, I wish you would’ve told me and Mary-Margaret. You know we could’ve helped you get away. I know this crazy life you guys live, but getting away from it all might not be a bad idea now.” Her brother was right, then again he always was when it came to her. He was right about sending an audition tape to Hollywood, he was right about making the move from Boston to Hollywood and he was the one that did warn her about Neal. “So what are you going to do now? Are you going to take a break?”

  
Could she really just walk away from everything she’d built? She was one of the most sought out actresses out there. At the tender age of 25 she’d already accomplished most of the things she’d wanted to achieve. “I don’t know Dave, I don’t want to let him win, but you aren’t wrong about letting this be the end of everything.”

  
Taking his sister’s hand in his, David looked at her with conviction and determination in his eyes. All he ever wanted was for his sister to be happy. Something all brother’s wanted for their sisters. “Emma, Whatever you want to do, myself and Mary-Margaret will support you. We love you so much and just want you to be content with every aspect of your life.” For the first time since the whole Neal break up, she felt like someone had her best interest at heart. Emma nodded as the waitress brought out their food ending the discussion they’d been having.

  
After dinner Emma escaped the restaurant this time without a problem. Her brother’s words were still weighing heavy on her mind. Could she really just walk away from everything she’d built here in LA? David had even suggested going back to Boston, but did she really want to leave LA, and her dreams of being a star. Was being a star worth it? As she drove home Emma allowed these questions to weigh in her head as she drove home. As the drive ended and now she was home in her safe space. Tomorrow was a new day, tomorrow she could make sense of everything going on in her mind? Tomorrow she could have a chance to talk to Regina about possibly giving this world up.

The next day…

  
Emma took a deep breath as she sat in her car outside her agent’s office. Regina Mills was a spit fire and a terrifying person to piss off. This was the reason Emma remained in her car. She was scared shitless to say anything to Regina about wanting to walk away from everything, it didn’t help that she was pregnant and crazy hormonal. Leaning back Emma kept trying to motivate herself to face the music, but every time she’d go to leave she freak out and go back to her car. Running her fingers through her hair slowly Emma was about to leave when someone pulled up next to her. “Emma?” Turning around she noticed Robin, Regina’s husband, smiling next to her. “Lass, are you okay?”

  
Nodding she moved to get out of her car. She knew there was no avoiding Regina now. “I just got off the phone with my brother, I was getting ready to go up and see your wife, she wanted to talk about the whole Neal thing. She messaged me this morning telling me Gold isn’t happy with the fact that I left his son.”

  
Robin nodded as he grabbed a bag out of the trunk “Yes I know, he called Regina early this morning. I don’t think he realizes she’s pregnant and needs rest; last thing my wife needs to worry about is that bloody wanker’s problems.”

  
“It’s my fault, I left Neal. I caught him with another actress in our bed, and he got back on drugs; I gave up. I cannot do this anymore Robin. He sucks every ounce of energy out of me.” Emma moved with Robin to the office building to meet her doom.

  
Robin went in first to check on his wife, Emma didn’t mind due to the fact that she was avoiding her conversation with Regina. A frown was placed on her lips the longer it took, she didn’t want to be here anymore, her mind wasn’t in it any longer. “Emma!” Emma turned and looked at her agent and faked a smile. “Come in Robin is being over bering and I could use a distraction.” Opening the door a bit, Regina allowed Emma to enter before shutting the door. “To what do I owe this meeting?”

Emma took a deep breath before sitting down in one of the chairs in front of her desk. “First off, I’m sorry about Gold…I didn’t know he would take it to that extreme.”

Rolling her eyes Regina just shrugged, “I don’t care, he’s always been a thorn in my side even before you. So don’t worry about it. Neal isn’t a good guy, Gold will eventually see his son is a horrible human being. I wish you could've been saved from meeting him, but life happens.” Emma nodded and was about to Segway into her retirement speech, but Regina decided that she had something else she wanted to say. “Look, I know you don’t want to do this anymore, after Neal I don’t blame you, but I need you to consider something before you walk away.” Regina was almost as good as herself being able to read people so easily. “So here’s the thing, there's a movie in production and Robin is in it. The movie is a love story and they want to do a soundtrack to it.” _**Okay what does this have to do with me?**_ Emma thought to herself. She didn’t understand why Regina was giving her all this information. Normally she’d tell her the premises and ask her to write a song for it and that's it.

Emma shrugged and looked at her boss/friend. “Okay so what you want me to make a song for it? Done. I don’t know why you are so hesitant on asking me.”

“See the thing is they want you to do a duet with the main actor. The lead actress cannot sing for shit and they want someone who could mesh with the actor. Robin suggested you and I agreed with him.” Regina laid back in her chair and rubbed her stomach.

Robin looked at Emma with a smile. “Killian is a kind man, he has his moments of being an arse, but you two would get alone.” Robin moved to the edge of the desk before continuing. “I know it’s a lot to ask, but it’s an important movie for him and everyone involved and I would owe you personally if you can do this for me.”

Emma groaned knowing she was bound to say yes. Robin and Regina both were always kind and helping her at every turn she needed. How could she really say no to either of them. “Okay fine, but I have like three conditions if I do this.” Sitting up Emma looked at both of them. “I want a control meeting with him, I don’t care where, but I want to meet him before I write the song. Secondly we both have to write the song, I’m not doing all the work. Finally, after this if I decide to leave, I can. No more favors, I just stay away.” She could see Regina start to protest and Emma just shook her head. “I will attend the rest of the award shows this year, but after that Regina I get a chance to figure out what I want. It may not be permanent, but it’s a right now I need this thing.”

Emma watched as regina and Robin spoke softly, but their eyes said it all. They would agree and this could possibly be Emma’s last round being a star.


	2. Flashbacks and First Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks later the reality finally hits. Emma finally figures out the first song, but is beginning to struggle with the last song. But something hits her when a mysterious person sings with her. Robin and Regina meddling to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything in this except the storyline! The song is one of my favorite songs from glee "All or nothing" Hope you guys enjoy!  
> ages of all characters: Emma 24, Graham 26, Killian & Neal 28, Mary-Margaret & Regina 32, David & Milah 33, Robin & Liam 34, Mr. Gold 48

It had been a few weeks since she’d talk to Regina and Robin. She’d promised that she would come up with two songs for the soundtrack, one solo and one duet, both would be bonus tracks to soundtrack.She had until the end of the month to have one if not both songs done because Regina wanted them viable for an award at the VMAs and the AMAs (American music awards) as well as the Mtv Movie awards in April of the following year. With her mind distracted by the world around her, Emma walked along Newport Beach, she needed to find some inspiration for this movie’s song.

  
_Flashback. A few weeks ago_

_  
Emma was sitting on her couch watching the end of the trashy thing that was Vanderpump Rules, it was honestly her and Mary-Margaret’s guilty pleasure. “Oh can we watch E! Tonight? Jax and Brittnay are supposed to be on.” Rolling her eyes Emma caved and turned on E! News. “You’re the best Emma.”_

_  
“Yeah I know, but this dies with us. We never tell David any of this.” Both smiled before the News started._

_  
IT was about halfway through when something caught Emma’s eyes. “Maria, do you know what time it is?”_

  
_“Jason it is time for news on the movie I am dying to see as soon as it comes out._ **Love’s Memory** _is a few months away and we are now finding out things about the highly anticipated soundtrack, as well as the sequal to come after_ ** Love’s Memory ** _.” Emma rolled her eyes and was about to change it when her sister-in-law quickly took the remote to turn it up. “So as you know_ ** Love’s Memory ** _is based on the first book in the Memory Series; the sequel being_ **_ Tomorrow’s Memory _ ** _. We can now confirm that both Killian Jones and Ruby Red have signed on for the sequel as well as a possible third movie instalment.”_

_  
Jason smiled at his excited co-host as she went onto explaining the news. “So we’re looking at another Twilight saga and Fifty Shades trilogy? My wife as well as many people out there are going to be excited to see Killian Jones three more time.”_

  
_“Well if that’s the case everyone should prepare themselves for our next set of news. As of yesterday we can now confirm the soundtrack has so many amazing artist. Lea Michele, Daughtry, Jessie Ware, Jason Derulo, and so many more, but two names popped on my radar.” A pictures of Emma and Killian were side by side. “Both camps have confirmed to E! News first that these two will round out the last of the soundtrack. Emma Nolan will have two songs on the track, one solo and one duet with the star of_ ** _Love’s Memory_ ** _, Killian Jones.”_

_  
Emma froze looking as she listened to them speak about the songs, she hadn’t even had time to digest anything yet. Tuning out everything else Emma started to feel panic consume her. “Emma...Emma breathe. Listen to my voice.” Opening her eyes she saw Mary-Margaret staring at her. “It’ll be amazing, you’ve written many songs this shouldn’t be anything. Are you okay?” Emma nodded before quickly changing the channel. She didn’t need to be consumed by all of this at once._

_  
End Flashback._

  
The water was the only thing that could really calm her the way the snow once did when she was home. Emma swayed softly as she relaxed against to soft breeze. "Emma!" Turning a smile formed on her face as she saw her sister-in-law Mary-Margaret running towards her. “David said you were going to the beach today. What are you up to today?” She asked once she was in front of Emma.

"Trying to come up with two songs for this soundtrack Regina asked me to do." Both women sat down in the sand. "Coming up with two songs isn't actually easy, especially on a time limit." Emma watched the water crash against the sand, "I don't know Mary-Margaret, I want to do this, but the time limit is just so short." Emma explained before looking at her sister-in-law. "They want a romantic solo from me and a duet with the male lead."

"Emma don't stress about this, music is in your blood. I know it seems hard right now, but I see the magic in you that you use to see in yourself before Neal came into your life. If you can tap into the love you see everyday or maybe it's time for you to find love yourself. But for now, maybe go to the set and that's where you'll get your inspiration. Seeing chemistry might help you write down lyrics you didn't even know existed." Mary-Margaret was right, Emma knew it too. She was really lucky to have a sister-in-law who actually took the time to make sure she was okay. Mary-Margaret was her very first friend in LA and actually helped Emma around the big city then decided to let her crash in her spare room. Which was the reason David and Mary-Margaret met and fell in love.

  
Emma snapped back from her thoughts to look at Mary-Margaret "Maybe you're right. I'll ask Regina about the set, but for now I think you and I could go get something to drink. All this beach time has me thirsty for something with alcohol in it." Emma quickly got up then looked at her sister in law as she sat down still staring at the beach. "Mary-Margaret?" She looked up with a few of her own tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

  
Mary-Margaret slowly wiped her tears before touching her stomach. "I can't drink anytime soon Emma." A tear left Emma's eyes as she hugged her sister closely. "I tried to give your brother enough time to tell you, but I'm pregnant. You're going to have a niece for nephew in a few months." Emma had tears in her eyes as Mary-Margaret got up and hugged her tightly. A sting of jealousy hit her slightly before quickly leaving as fast as it came.

  
“Congratulations Mary-Margaret. I’m happy for you.” Emma knew her sister-in-law could tell something was wrong, but both of them chose to ignore it for now. “Well since you can’t drink, let's go have dinner, I don’t want my niece or nephew to starve because I didn’t feed momma.”

  
After lunch Emma, said goodbye to her sister-in-law and something drew her to the record studio. She had finally thought of something of a song. “He’s so tall, Handsome as hell… Say you’ll remember me standing in a nice dress.” Emma closing her eyes as she felt the music flow through her. Her heart finally was settling on lyrics for one of the songs for the soundtrack. Closing her eyes she saw Killian’s face from the pictures she searched. She wondered if maybe this would help with the first song and maybe she could find a way to let go of her control. Maybe he could help her find the right lyrics for the last song.

* * *

  
Killian loved acting, it was almost second nature by now. The young twenty eight year old was at the height of his career and there was no stopping him at this point. Or at least that's what he thought. When he was twenty four he thought he met the love of his life during his time filming his fourth horror film Grey Eyes. Milah Smith was all the leading lady in the film, and from what he thought, she was loving and above all the fame. But they warned him she wasn't in love with him, Killian didn't believe them until he saw her face all over the tabloids kissing another person outside a restaurant two years into their relationship. The memory fresh in Killian’s mind.

  
_Flashback.Two years ago_

_  
“Mate, Regina and I are planning on getting married soon and I’d love to have you as my groomsman.” Killian looked over as his best friend Robin sitting on his couch. He didn’t mind doing anything for the two of them especially since him and Robin had been friends for many years and Regina was sometimes nice to him. “I’d ask you to be my best man, but I’m asking David, he did introduce me to Regina.”_

_  
Nodding Killian flipped the Tv on hoping to catch the end of the red carpet for his friend’s movie. “David did?”_

__  
Robin shrugged watching the tv as the red carpet ended and the celebrity news show was beginning. “Yes, well It was because of his sister actually. She was seventeen when he and I met, he was sending in her tape to Regina while I was in town for a movie shoot. I happen to be sending a letter to my mother at the same time, he was having such a hard time deciding if he should send it. We got to talking and even after sending it we continued to talk about how he wanted his sister to have a chance at making her dreams come true.” Robin looked over at Killian as he thought back to meeting David.  
“Seems like it was fate.” Killian spoke as Robin spoke of his friend.

_  
“He became one of my best mates after that. We were in LA when she got her big break. I had my assistant reach out to every agent she could and got Emma a gig at one of the local bars. She was amazing Killian. You would’ve died hearing her, I know I did.” Robin smiled at the memory until something on the tv caught his attention. “Killian, isn’t that Milah?”_

_  
“Is it over? Milah Smith, who currently is linked to actor Killian Jones was seen kissing an unknown man outside the club Underworld. The last time we saw the couple was just a week ago at the opening of the same club. They looked to be happy at the time, but it seems it was to good of a thing to continue...in other news Brad..” Killian froze and pain rippled through him. He couldn’t believe the person he wanted a forever with had broken him._

_  
End Flashback_

  
It was a waste of four years with someone, and in that moment on the couch he promised himself he wouldn’t get hurt again by anyone else. “Mr. Jones, Robin Locksley is here looking for you.” The sound of Mr. Smythe's voice snapped Killian out of the memory and forced him back to his reality, which at the moment was his trailer on set of his new movie **_Love’s Memory._** “Sir?”

  
Killian just nodded with that he was gone and Robin had replaced. “Hey grumpy, I come bearing good news. The director has asked for you to sing on the soundtrack and I your amazing mate has found you a duet partner.” Walking past the actor, Robin sat on his couch. “You will be singing with a beautiful lass and will be joining in on the fun.”

  
“Aye, and who is it?” Robin’s smirk scared Killian probably more than dealing with his pregnant wife. “It isn’t the lead in the movie. She’s draft and cannot sing for anything.”

  
Shaking his head Robin placed his feet on the table in front of him. “You’ll be meeting her tonight after your shoot. She’s actually down the street recording a song for her CD. Regina thought it would be nice for you two to meet then you could help her with the lyrics. She’s having a hard time and Regina is giving her till the end of the month to get two songs done.”

  
Running his through his freshly done hair, Killian had no reason to avoid it, “Sure, I mean do I have much of a choice?”  
Robin again had the devilish smirk that Killian was deeply scared of.

  
It had been hours since Robin had come to visit him on set and now here he was standing and staring at a building that was supposed to be a recording studio. Before he could say anything Robin stood next to him. “She loves nature, especially flowers, so Regina found a place with wild flowers and built the studio to fit the scenery.” Patting his back they entered the flower building. “Look this season is really important to her and Regina would have my neck twice over if we disturbed her, so when we go in she won't be able to see you yet, but you’ll be able to listen in.” Killian took a second before nodding and entering the next room. Regina was standing facing the two way mirror, Killian could tell she was focus and barely heard them come in. “My love?”

  
“She changed her mind, it wasn’t the original song she wrote, it’s now its a solo, she wrote it as a duet and now she’s decided to sing it alone.” Regina was frustrated and that was easily seen, but it seemed to be more sadness than anger. “Robin it would sound so much better if it was a duet.”

  
Robin held his wife’s hand suddenly getting an idea.“She won’t listen? Maybe Killian could sing the other part, we just put the wall thing between them and tell her to just sing all the way through, I’ll have little John lock in from the outside. Once they hear each other’s voices they’ll just sing. Saves us from an awkward meeting later.”

  
“That’s wonderful Robin.” Both Regina and Robin stared at the Irishmen.

  
“Who is on the other side?” Killian asked as the lights came on. A young woman walked in, sadness in her eyes something that could sometimes be seen in his eyes. Before he could ask again he was met with a shush from Regina.

  
Robin pushed him into the adjoined studio. “Just do this for me please, Emma needs this and you both needed a tester song.”

  
Regina pressed a button which caught the woman’s attention. “Okay Emma, we’re going to start, sing it the way we wrote it.”

(Italic=Emma; Bold=Killian Regular is both)

  
“Regina…” Emma was shushed by the sound of the music beginning. With a heavy sigh Emma closed her eyes. “ _I can't stay here. I am not the girl, who runs and hides afraid of what could be. And I will go there. I need time, but know that things are always closer than they seem,”_ Taking a deep breath Emma stayed calm and prepared herself. “ _Now I'll do more than dream yeah!”_

“I'm gonna fly, Gonna crash right through the sky…” Emma looked at the mirror as another voice came through her earphones. Emma didn’t recognized the voice and that scared her. “ _Gonna touch the sun_ **(Touch the sun)** , _Show everyone_ **(Show everyone)**.” Emma wanted to stop, there was no reason anyone else should be in her ear besides the echo of her own voice. “That it's All or nothing…All or nothing.”

  
It was strange their voices seemed to mash in a way she’d never thought could happen. “ _This is my life, I'm not gonna live it twice. There's no in-between **(No in-between)**. Take it too extreme _**(Too extreme).** ”

“Cause it's All or nothing...All or nothing...Or nothing at all…” Emma looked at Regina she looked to be enjoying the sound, but Emma was upset that Regina wouldn’t have given her a heads up so she could mentally prepare herself for this moment.

  
Killian looked down at the music sheet. It had been years since he’d sung with anyone. Milah took away his passion to write, but this woman’s voice captured so much of the light that he’d enjoyed years ago. “ **I can't give up, Can't just let it burn And Watch the fire. I started turn to dust** _(Yeah, yeah)_.” Her musicality was on a point that usually took years to gain. Regina had a jem in her hands. And now just from this little moment they were having was a preview to what they could do with the soundtrack. Their voices seemed to work in sync with each other. “And now, please don't judge me. Take my hand and say you'll always wish me well and send me luck, Cause that would be enough yeah!” Killian wished he could see her face, the wall was blocking them, but it was perfect. He could tell she was amazing it herself.

Robin looked at his wife and smiled softly as both of them could hear the magic between the two individuals. “Let’s try something dear.” Regina nodded as the producer switched a light on and now Killian and Emma could see each other. “ _I'm gonna fly, Gonna crash right through the sky…Gonna touch the sun_ **(Touch the sun)** _, Show everyone_ **(Show everyone)** _._ ” Emma looked at the man behind the music which caused her heart to skip a beat, but nothing could stop her from the music that they were now making. But this was different more emotional it seem than she’d ever felt with anyone else. “Regina look at them.”

Killian’s eyes never left Emma’s, it was an intense feeling it was a sudden pull he couldn’t shake. He could tell the music between them seemed to be more than he’d felt in many years. Maybe that’s what made it easy to connect to her the way they had. “That it's All or nothing…All or nothing.” The producer payed little attention to the couple behind him as he focused on the magic in front of him. “You guys pulled a rabbit out of this one.” He whispered as they all watched Emma and Killian sing. “Cause This is my life, I'm not gonna live it twice. _There's no in-between_ **(No in-between)** _Take it too extreme, (_ **Too extreme)** _,"_ Emma closed her eyes as the music started picking up again. Maybe Regina was right, this song did sound a bit better with someone else. “Cause it's All or nothing...All or nothing At all.” As she held the note their eyes connected again. It was an intense feeling. Heart racing, palms sweating, it was all new to both artist.

“Nothing can stop us now (Ooh)” Emma forgot they were being stared at. It was just the two of them singing. It was something new that she didn’t think she’d ever get a chance to feel especially after Neal. She’d seen it before with her brother and sister-in-law, but Neal took away all hope she’d ever had.

  
Maybe this was the start of their first chapter. Someone got her in a way that not many people got her. The emotion the man across from her projected the emotion that she was feeling during the time she wrote the song. ”there was never a shadow of doubt.”Their voices almost a whisper before the music quickly began to pick up once again.

"I'm gonna fly, Gonna crash right through the sky… _Gonna touch the sun (_ **Touch the sun** _), Show everyone (_ **Show everyone** _)."_

  
“That it's All or nothing…All or nothing.”There it was, something Regina had said earlier. Reality settled in when she realized that the man on the other side was Killian Jones. He looked different faced to face. The pictures online didn’t do him any justice. “ This is my life, I'm not gonna live it twice. _There's no in-between (_ **No** **in-between** _) Take it too extreme, (_ **Too** **extreme** _).”_

  
As they sang the last bit of the song, again they never released eye contact. It was weird, Emma always seemed to be distant after these sessions, but it was an intense feeling as they stood here singing to each other as complete strangers. When the song ended Emma stayed in the booth a bit longer than Killian. She couldn't help it she needed air. Emma tried to focus on something other than the feelings she was beginning to realize again. “Emma...” Turning she saw Regina’s face, she knew Regina saw the scared look on Emma’s. “Emma do you need a second.” She nodded softly before closing her eyes.Turning off the mic Regina turned to Robin. “Maybe we’ll wait for them to meet. It’s still alot for her right now and with the pressure of making sure the songs are perfect, I think she just needs a day to get over it.”

  
Before Robin could say anything Killian walked through the door. “She didn’t know it was going to be me, huh?” Regina and Robin shook their head.“She seemed very surprised, but I won't deny the feelings I got singing with her. Thank you Robin for convincing me to do it.” Killian looked around for Emma, he wanted to meet her and try to talk to her more.

  
Robin looked to Regina for words, but they failed him. “The thing is...”

  
“Killian Jones?” All three of their eyes faced Emma as she walked into the room. Killian couldn't help himself as her voice rang in his ear. Something of an angelic voice, something he’d been lucky to sing with. “I’m Emma Nolan. It’s nice to finally meet you.” Extending her hand she smiled softly her eyes instantly connecting with his again.

  
“Nice to finally meet you Emma Nolan.” Without hesitation Killian took her hand in his and within seconds a spark few up his arm and hit his heart. Looking deep into her eyes, Killian could tell she’d felt it too. What just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continue? Any ideas? Please let me know what you'd like to see! Email me ideas@ angelicbrittbrat21@gmail.com


	3. First date nominations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian and Emma get a chance to experience a great date. It'll be nice to see how much happier they've become.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Do not own anything or anyone except Brittany and the storyline. Music lyrics are I was Made for Loving You by tori kelly

  
Emma couldn’t believe that she was really driving to the set of his movie. Why was she doing this again? Oh right she needed his help finding the right song since she only had exactly one more week before she had to turn in both songs. As Emma’s driver drove to where they were filming she couldn’t help but think back to meeting Killian for the first time.

  
_Flashback  
“Killian Jones?” All three of their eyes faced Emma as she walked into the room. Breathe Emma, you’re okay. Just keep walking and to stay calm. She thought to herself as she moved closer. She was frustrated that Robin and Regina were trying to push her, but when they were singing together she didn’t care, she just wanted to meet the mysterious man who sang with her. “I’m Emma Nolan. It’s nice to finally meet you.” Extending her hand she smiled softly her eyes instantly connecting with his again._

_  
“Nice to finally meet you Emma Nolan.” Without hesitation Killian took her hand in his and within seconds a spark few up her arm and hit her heart. Looking deep into his eyes, Emma could tell he’d felt it too._

_  
WIth a smile Emma continued to look at him. “You have a voice on you, has anyone ever told you?” She asked as their hands separated. Instantly the spark was gone and her heart didn’t feel as full anymore._

_  
“Aye, I use to sing alot, but things happened and acting takes up a lot of my time.” There was a soft pause before either spoke again, “I’m sorry about crashing your session, In my defense I was kinda thrown into this as well.” Robin and Regina were forgotten and Killian’s focus was on Emma. “We should get together sometime this week and work on the song. I have a light schedule due to almost wrapping.”_

_  
With a nod Emma grabbed her bag before looking back up at Killian.“I should be able to after I’m done on Thursday,” Two days she’d have to wait to see him again. Tomorrow she her usual dinner date with her brother and couldn’t abandon him on their normal routine. “I have dinner with my brother tomorrow and I’m starting to record the first song before it.” WHy did she feel the need to explain herself._

_  
“That works with me. Uh...” Killian scratched behind his ear nervously, this instantly made Emma blush a bit. “Do you want to have dinner with me that night...I mean so we can start working on the duet.”_

_  
With her blush still on her face she nodded. “I’d like that. I’ll see you Thursday.” Emma looked to Robin and Regina and waved goodbye as she left the room._

_  
Robin was inching towards the actor who was still in his daze. “I’ll see you both later.” Killian whispered before speed walking to catch up with Emma. “Emma, Let me walk you to your car.” Emma would be lying if she wasn’t happy to spend a bit more time with the man that was Killian Jones._

_  
Killian and Emma had talked for what seemed like hours as they walked down to where their cars were. They’d talked about so much, their love for music, life before LA, their families and this was all done while they were standing by the car. When she finally had to leave she’d hugged him with a smile before they went their separate ways. It was strange for her to feel this way towards someone she’d just had met, she needed her brother and a drink._

_  
End Flashback_

  
The nerves hit her the second the car is parked and Sean opened the door. “Emma, would you like me to escort you?” Emma shook her head and looked at her friend and bodyguard/driver. “Okay I’ll see you when you tonight. Word of advice, please relax, try to have fun.” Emma nodded with a friendly smile.

  
As she went around the lot she finally found the area they were filming. Emma took in the scenery and continued to think of the man behind the actor. Maybe everyone was right, maybe this wasn’t going to be so bad. She found Robin and he led her to where Killian and Ruby were filming one of the last scenes of the night. It was sorta romantic to see, but it also weirdly sent a surge of jealousy raging through Emma’s body. Closing her eyes she tried to keep as calm as she possibly could, what was happening to her. Sighing she put her headphones in trying to pick out a beat for them to use.

  
“I'll take this chance, so call me blind, I've been waiting all my life. Please don't scar this young heart, Just take my hand.” Emma took down the lyrics as she thought about them. Just looking at him she felt her heart skip a beat. You could tell he loved what he was doing, it was almost inspiring to see how much he enjoyed the magic of acting.

  
Distracted Emma didn’t even notice anyone around her till she felt something touch her heart. Killian… looking up her eyes instantly found his. ”Hey Emma I’m sorry for the wait, I didn’t know you’d be here so early. I would’ve sent a car or something to pick you up lass.” Emma blushed at how sweet he was being, something Emma felt was rare in her world. “Did you enjoy the scene?”

  
Emma nodded before showing him her phone. “You are actually very inspiring. Finally have a beat and a few lyrics. I figure tonight we can finish the song and record it Sometime this weekend.” Emma could feel a pull, something that David always spoke of with Mary-Margaret, looking up at him she smiled softly as he nodded. “Why don’t I let you get ready and I’ll wait for you.”

  
Killian could see the blush on her cheek and it made him smile again. It was a comfortable moment and neither could help the smile on their faces. Emma was lost in her music as he left to change. With her lyric book in hand, Emma began to put some lyrics on the page. At the moment it looked like a big bundle of random words, but it was the first time she pulled a song out of her so fast and without hesitation.

  
“Emma?” Emma looked up and quickly pulled out her headphones, her bubble popped and now her focus was back on Killian. “You must be lost completely in the music, I was calling you for a while.”

  
Emma’s blush returned as she closed the book and gathered up her things. “Yeah sorry, I was trying to conceptualize everything I’ve written so far.” Getting down from the chair she followed him out to where the cars were. “I didn’t bring a car, so I hope you don’t mind taking me.” Emma’s eyes locked with his blue ones. With a smile on his face he opened the door for her. “Thank you.”

  
“You’d be crazy if you think I wouldn’t want to spend a bit more time with you.” Killian smiled before shutting her door and moved to the driver seat. As they drove towards the restaurant it was quiet, not like horribly quiet, but she didn’t know what to say or do. “So I saw you are mostly done with the lyrics and Regina told me that the first song is almost done.”

  
“Oh yeah. I’ve just about finished the solo song. The title though is under wraps,” Emma could tell he wanted to know the song name, but she needed to keep it to herself until she really was ready for him to see it. “So regina came up with this beat and it’s a soft moving song. I have most the lyrics, but I figured you’d want to hear it and throw out some ideas.” Emma pressed play on her ipad, instantly music filled the quiet car. The tune was soft and the melody reminded Emma of new love and possible beginnings. “ _A dangerous plan, just this time, a stranger's hand clutched in mine. I'll take this chance, so call me blind, I've been waiting all my life. Please don't scar this young heart, just take my hand…”_ Emma sung softly as she listened to the soft beat. After the song ended Killian would be lying if he said her voice didn’t touch her the way it had. “So what do you think?”

  
Killian looked at her as he pulled into a spot behind the restaurant. “It’s perfect, I think you’re right, I think we can finish this by the end of the night. I think it would fit perfectly with the message of the movie.” Killian moved from the driver's seat trying to stay calm. He didn't want to scare Emma with how much she affected him. She brought something out of him that he hadn’t felt since Milah. After taking a deep breath he opened her door and helped her out. “This is my favorite place.” Killian without hesitation took Emma’s hand in his as he led her to the front of Valentino's, it felt almost natural to Killian. Yes, this wasn’t what everyone probably were going to assume, but maybe somewhere down the line it could be. Don’t you think you’re getting a tad bit ahead of yourself Killian?” His inner self voice decided now was the time to pipe in.

  
It didn’t a long time for them to be seated. They were seated far away from the crowd, Killian just wanted sometime with Emma without any interruptions or distractions, it would be nice to see the real woman behind the star that she’d become. After the food and drinks were ordered Emma put her notebook on the table. “You planned every last detail huh?” Emma asked softly taking a sip of the water left for them.

  
“Honestly, aye. I just wanted to know you more, I don’t know if you felt it when we were singing, but it was magical. I loved every second of our time together that day. I mean the more we talk, the more I think of you and just honestly.” Killian laid it out on the line and didn’t care what was the end results of his words, but he knew he had to tell her the truth. He’d been stuck in his own mind for a few days, Emma made him feel happy again. “I get it, we just met. I’m sure this is the last thing you probably wanted to think about, but...”

  
Emma shook her head before putting her hand in his. Looking up, her bright smile was on full display with a slight blush on her cheeks. “I had my heart broken months ago, he was everything to me at one point. Neal’s addiction got the best of him, he’d cheat on me with both pills and women and I staid. He just wanted me to be arm candy...”

  
“Emma...”

  
Shaking her head she needed him to know what had happened to her before him. Why she is the way she is, and how this was hard, but she wanted something new. He was the first person she’d really told the real story to. Not even Mary-Margaret or David knew the truth, only her therapist and now Killian. “I found him, in our home sleeping with this actress. I never thought it was possible to even feel anything. This album I just finished was supposed to be my last, after everything I didn’t think I could sing again. Yet, that day in the studio when you came in… I felt something I haven't felt in years. I felt magic in my music again, the way we sang together was...” Killian couldn’t believe what Emma was saying, she’d felt the same thing as he did. How lucky was he to finally have a possibility at a second chance at his happy ending. “I’m not saying I can just jump into something and it be perfect. I need time Killian. I don’t want to get hurt again.”

  
Before he could speak the waitress brought their food, he thought Emma would hide their joined hand, but he surprised both him and the waitress as she continued to hold his hand tightly. Once they were alone again their lunch was eaten in silence, Emma’s hand dropped to her side as she ate her lunch. To Killian she looked like she was heavy in thought, he knew he say something, probably anything at this point. “No matter what Emma, I will treasure every moment I have with you. I will not lose the trust you have granted me.” Emma smiled softly taking another bite of her pasta before she looked back up at Killian, his hand found hers once more and he slowly began to rub circles around the back of her hand. “So the song?” Emma smiled, she seemed to welcome the change of discussion again. “I love where you were going with it, I think the best way to go is for us to do a you part then your chorus and then I’ll come in.” Emma loved the idea, they seemed to be on the right page, a joint effort something she never really did.

  
As the night progressed Emma and Killian finally settled on a song. The title was still a work in progress, but on the plus note they had a song finally. The two of them had spent the rest of the day simply joined at the hip on the beach, she didn’t care who saw and he didn’t do anything to hide the pull he felt for one Emma Nolan. After lunch they both decided it wasn’t meant to end so Killian drove them up the coast and somehow ended up an hour away from the restaurant at a secluded beach in Camarillo. Sitting in the sand together, Emma didn’t know how she was easily giving him a chance, especially after telling Mary-Margaret she’d given up on love. “I think this place is perfect.”

  
Killian pulled her closer to him, she instantly put her head on his shoulder. His smile glowed happily as he looked down at her. “Yeah, I couldn’t agree more.” Emma touched his hand softly. She was taking a leap of faith with him, she knew it was fast and she never really did fast. Yet Killian was different, he wasn’t Neal, she had to keep reminding herself. She couldn’t give Neal the power again to take a happy ending away.. “When would you like to record the song?”

  
“Probably in the next few days, gives Regina and the producers a bit of time to get it together before the soundtrack is put together.” Emma looked around as the waves crashed against the sand, the water seemed to put them in a state of mind that they could enjoy. “How much longer are you guys filming?” Emma asked as she noticed a few people enjoying the beach.  
His gaze followed hers, but quickly went back the beauty sitting next to him. How could this creature seem so lost,yet has caused him to feel like he's found everything he could ever want. “Monday is our last day. We’re doing the wedding scene, do you want to come watch?” He asked curiously. Watching her face go through several different emotions caused him to smile a bit. “I just figured after that we could go on our third date and possibly stop skipping through the whole you like me and I like me kindergarten sorta thing.”

  
Rolling her eyes Emma just stood up extending her hand to help him up. Killian looked up before taking her hand and pulled her down back into his arms. “Is that a yes or no.”

  
Emma looked at him and it scared her how much she was already feeling for him. Killian was different and she knew it, he wasn’t Neal and he probably wouldn’t hurt her like Neal did, but they were in the public eye anything could happen and people would be in their business so quickly and so intensely. She could see the headlines in the future and it scared her. “Killian, I’m just scared okay. It scares me that we’re both very public people who try to be very private and fail at it. The media would be all over us because of my career and your very impressive career, how will it work?” Emma asked again in his arms.

  
“It wont be easy for either of us, trust me I know what you went through and I feel for you because the media has always painted my break up horrible. I’m not sure what will happen, and I’m scared for it too, but we have to take a chance, we owe it to ourselves to actually try this, try us.” Emma felt as his hand touched her cheek. He stroked it ever so softly, it brought her heart alive again. It was strange, Killian had only been around for a few weeks, yet here they were easily holding each other and attempting to try something together. “Please Emma, I just want to try this, try us.”

  
Looking back at him Emma touched his face softly, “I’m willing to try Killian, but just don’t hurt my heart. I cannot take another heartbreak.” A leap of faith was all she could do. Why let what happened in their past define what they could possibly have with each other.

* * *

  
**_A Month Later (June 20th, 2016)_ **

  
The soundtrack was done, Emma’s album was finished, the movie was done and now Killian and Emma both had time to relax. At the moment Emma was sitting with Mary-Margaret and David awaiting the MTV VMA nominees. It was traditional for them every time the award shows were coming closer.”Regina said you could get lucky and pull one out for the soundtrack and your album. I’m so sad we can’t go this year. Our little one decided he wants to be difficult and cause mommy extreme sickness all the darn time.” Emma looked at her sister-in-law who was now fourth month of pregnancy. She’d just found out they were having a little boy. “Are you going alone?” Mary-Margaret asked smirking.

  
Rolling her eyes Emma looked back at the tv. “Given the fact that Killian is very persistent that I go to his premiere next month, it would kinda be weird if I showed up without him. Plus he’s very determined to announce we're dating so that the media is kinder to both of us. We have his premiere next week, VMAs are the 24th of August, Teen Choice 17th. I’m performing at the VMAs and I have no clue what song yet.” Emma watched as her brother seemed to shift uneasy, “David, I’m asking you to give him a break and try with him. He actually makes me happy. I need you to try to like him because I need you to help me move past all of what Neal did.” Emma pleaded with her brother and hoped he understood where she was coming from.

  
“Emma..”

  
Before he could say anything Mary-Margaret pointed to the tv as their favorite show came on the tv. “Tonight on E!News...Hot topics of the week, Newest couple intel and of course The VMA nominations..Who led in nominations, who got snubbed and who got lucky.” Emma held her sister-in-law’s hand as the new host Brittany came on. “Let’s start with the hot topic: the VMAs exclusively we can confirm that Beyoncé and Adele have led in nomination with a total of 7 nominations. We also can confirm that we have an amazing star studded list of performances which includes Beyoncé and Adele as well as Taylor Swift AND Emma Nolan.”

  
Jason smiled softly as he looked over at Brittany. “Speaking of Emma Nolan, we can confirm she has been nominated in three categories, Best Pop album, Best Collaboration for I was Made For Loving You featuring her rumored boyfriend Killian Jones and Soundtrack song of the year for her work on Love’s Memory.” Emma couldn’t believe that she was lucky enough to be given the opportunity to really get a VMAs. Tears in her eyes, Emma’s smile grew as Mary-Margaret and David both got up to hug her. “So Brittany, speaking of Emma and Killian any news yet?”

  
Brittany’s grin grew as her co-host looked at her. “So about a month ago we found out that they had been seen at a few locations together, a few dinners, lunches and a few times at the beach. Well recently we’ve seen the two of them get cozy together while shopping in town.” A picture of Emma and Killian holding hands as they went downtown to get his suit for the premiere. This was exactly what she feared. “We’ve reached out to both camps and neither have commented.”

  
Jason shifted a bit before looking back at the new E!host. “Well I have you seen the music video for the movie, if they aren't dating I’ll quit tomorrow. They had such great chemistry and it wasn’t just made to seem that way.”

  
“I wonder if they’ll go to his premiere next week.” Brittany showed a clip of the music video as they closed out the segment. Emma was walking towards Killian in a simple white dress singing her way down the aisle. She could see where everyone saw it, the way they just stared at the other, it was magical.

  
She didn’t know what would happen next week during the premiere, but she was ready, well as ready as she probably could be. _*Don’t we look good?*_ Emma rolled her eyes at Killian’s attempt at being funny.

  
As David got up to grab some sprite for his wife, Emma quickly replied. *You just want me to say you look good to boost your ego.* Emma hit send before stretching, next week was going to be interesting.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Let me know what you think. The next chapter will be their coming out moment and their first performance. Read and Review. Please let me know what you'd like to see, comment or email angelicbrittbrat21@gmail.com


	4. Moments in time together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few moments in time with our loving couple. Seeing the growth between the two of them in a spand of different days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning. Sex scene in this chapter. But it's short and you can skip it if you wish, but I hope you enjoy.

_** Premiere of Love’s Memory. ** _

  
Okay I can do this. This will not be a complete disaster. Emma touched her hair for the hundredth time. She was pissed off that her sister in law basically made her wear her blond hair in a soft side bun. She kept telling Emma that the dress would look better if her hair was up and out of her face. You would think this was Emma’s first premiere, but no this was her hundredth red carpet moment, but it was driving her crazy that this was their official red carpet. All eyes would be on them and it terrified her to a different degree. Killian’s hand found her nervous one, instantly it calmed and a genuine smile was put on her face. She could do this. “Don’t over think it, pretend like it’s any other thing.”

  
Easy for him to say, he didn’t have an ex out to destroy her life. She knew this bubble had limited time before someone tried to pop it. “I’m just scared, we’ve been seeing each other for a month and everything is nice, because they just think we’re dating, so what happens when we confirm it. We won't get another calming moment without them breathing down our throats. And the media, they’ll put out mean things and what if...”

  
Taking her face Killian kissed her lips softly, instantly every worry melted away. His hand ghosted across her face, careful he didn’t want to mess up her make up. Air was needed and with hesitation both pulled apart. “Emma, have I told you how beautiful you look at this very moment?” Emma smiled with a slight blush across her face. “Because in this very moment I’ve never seen someone as beautiful as you.” Killian tucked a small hair behind her ear before the limo came to a stop. “Do not be scared, just another moment. Hold my hand and I’ll never leave.” Killian Jones officially is an Emma whisperer, his words calmed her instantly as driver opened the door allowing Killian to exit first. Lights flashing Emma took a deep breath as she took Killian’s hand and exited the car. Fixing the small train, Emma stayed close to Killian. “See I have you Emms.”

  
Emma smiled as she posed with Killian for a few pictures. After a few minutes down the carpet they ended up At the E!news podium. “And next up we have the newest it couple, Emma Nolan and Killian Jones.” Never letting go of his hand Emma moved with him as she faced the cameras. “Okay so first off wow, you both look amazing! Emma could you give us a little spin?” Blushing Emma spun around a bit showing off her floor length Blue dress. It was a simple dress that she and Mary-Margaret could agree on without argument. The dress was a blue satin floor length dress, with a simple keyhole neckline and a small slit up the side of her dress, but her favorite part was the criss-cross back that showed off her soft skin. “God You are one lucky man Killian.”

  
Emma shook her head. “I think we’re both extremely lucky that we met each other when we did.” Killian kissed her forehead softly before Emma looked up at him smiling.

  
“So WE all want to know when did this happened?” The interviewer asked with a smiling face. Killian looked down at Emma hoping she’d be okay with him answering. He knew how hesitated she was about letting everyone into their private lives, but he didn’t want to hide this. Emma was everything to him and so much more that there was no point in hiding what is going on.

  
Emma glanced up at Killian with a smile. “Honestly, we met while he was crashing my studio time. We recorded a song together on my recent album and it was like sparks. My manager approached me with the idea of performing with Killian and it just worked. We went on one date and I think we both realized what was happening already and here we are. We both love our private lives, and honestly neither of us was really ready to come out and let people in, but I couldn’t imagine coming to this thing without him.” Emma couldn’t believe that she’d comment on her personal life.Especially to this degree, taking a deep breath she just tried to stay as focused as she could.

  
The young host smiled at the love between the two people in front of her. How could she not want to know more. “One last question and I will totally let you both go. What was the inspiration for the duet between the two of you? You can see something between you and it seemed so real during the music video.”

  
Emma shrugged. “I watched them film the wedding scene and I thought it would be nice to see two people from the first moments to the moment they say I do. The song kinda shows us how hesitant to love again and giving yourself to another person even with the broken pieces...” Emma knew Killian knew what he did for her. The feelings she had wasn’t taken for granted for by him, she knew he’d keep them safe from everyone. After waving goodbye to the interviewer, Emma and Killian made their way back to the carpet. Moving to the side Emma took her own pictures while Killian took a few with his fellow cast mates.

  
Regina was there so it was good moment when she came up to take a few pictures with her friend/client. “So have you decided if you’re going to perform the song with Killian?” She asked as the lights began to flash around them.

  
“No, I haven't yet, but we’re going to talk about it tonight after everything. I just don’t know about it Regina.” Emma explained trying to ignore the fact that Killian was posing pretty close to his leading lady.

  
Regina could see the look, putting her hand on the small of Emma’s back Emma focused on Regina. “Don’t do it okay. He isn’t Neal and you can trust him.” Before Emma could say anything a cameraman seem to want a single picture of Emma, moving around she posed a bit before continuing down to one of the stops.

  
Moving to Yahoo!’s station Emma smiled softly as the host began. “Hello Tink here with the beautiful Emma Nolan.” Emma waved casually into the camera, “First off who are you wearing tonight?”

  
Emma smiled showing off her dress. This part of the event was always her favorite because she loved dressing up. “Honestly, It’s a Cindy original. She makes the most amazing dresses. She is my go to every award season and tonight I decided to go blue.”

  
“It’s beautiful. Secondly how does it feel to know you are nominated for three VMAs as well as a Teen Choice award for Tour of the Year?” Emma loved doing her tour last year. It was the best part of being a performer and it gave her an excuse to be away from Neal. “On top of that you’re performing at the VMAs this year for the second time, What can we expect?”

  
Emma tucked a small hair behind her ear before thinking of a way to answer the question. “First of all I feel so blessed to be nominated at all. My album this year got lucky to even be nominated due to it coming out so late and only having two music videos done. As for the other two nominations, Killian made it easy to collaborate with him, and the song just touched us both in a way that it was impossible to mess up. He helped make that song special and the fans just loved it enough to want it on the ballad so I hope we win just for the fans.” Emma thought back to the moment Regina told her about performing again. Last time was a cluster fuck because the drama with Neal was going on during that time, it ended up being a rough performance for the young singer. “This year, I’ve thought about keeping it simple and contained. I don’t want to do the crazy effects, this year it’s going to be simple and tasteful. But that’s all you are getting from me.” A giggle escaped the singer’s lips as she looked at the interviewer.

  
Emma smiled as she felt him coming closer. “Oh dear are you keeping my girl Tink?” Killian wrapped his hand around hers. “I’ve been looking for her.”

  
Tink nearly swooned at the way he spoke to Emma. “Uh no, she was next up on my list to speak to.” Emma looked at Killian shaking his head. “One more question and I will let you both head inside.” After both nodded Tink smiled. “Killian, what is it about Emma that hit you?”

  
Killian smiled down at his future everything before squeezing her hand softly. “Easy, it was the way we just made every sense to each other. Our heart breaks, our love for music and family...A whole list would describe her to me. It feels like we’ve known each other longer than we’ve actually have. I’m not afraid with her, she makes sense in every aspect of my life and there is no way Tink that I’m letting this one go.” Killian took her hand to his lips and placed a warm kiss on it. “If you don’t mind, we’ll be going now. The movie is going to start soon and I believe we all should go get seats.”

  
After the movie Emma and Killian decided to go to the after party with his cast mates. Emma watched as Killian escaped her hand to go to the bar for a few drinks. “You know it’s okay to be happy Emma.” Turning she saw Regina walking towards her, Regina was always the person who knew how read Emma like a book. “Neal, wasn’t right for you and it’s okay to move on to someone who really wants to be with you. No one will judge that you’ve moved on.”

  
“I know. I wish I could let go, but I’m scared he’s going to get wind of my happiness and try to ruin it. Killian and I are happy and I don’t want Neal coming into the picture and messing it up.”

  
“Don’t worry Killian will always want you. He isn’t Neal. He wont hurt you and I damn well won't let him break you like Neal did.”

  
_** June 28th ** _

  
Emma stretched as she awoke from a peaceful dream. Last night was nice, she got to spend sometime with Killian and his friends as well as Robin and Regina. Even better she got to wake up next to him and just enjoy the sight of the man next to her still sleeping. When he slept it was nice to see the relaxed and peaceful side of Killian Jones. His soft skin and easy going face. It was probably the best part of him. “You know it’s creepy to stare at your boyfriend while he’s sleeping. He may think you’re trying to plot his death.” Killian’s eyes remained closed as he spoke to his Emma. “I adore you for many reasons, but this one creeps me out just a bit.”

  
Rolling her eyes she leaned down to kiss his lips. The simple kiss began as just that, simple, but within seconds their kissing quickly turns into desire and need. Emma smirked as she moved on top of Killian.She was hardly wearing much, only his shirt and her shorts separated them. “I can think of many more activities I could be plotting. Death isn’t one of them.”

  
Killian touched her face ever so softly before shaking his head. “Bloody hell woman, you’re trying to kill with your teasing.” Killian slowly moved his hand up the sides of Emma, her eyes closed letting her body flow in the fire. “MMM, though if I’m going to die, this would the be the best the way to go.” Killian removed his shirt and took in her bare body. She was a beautiful creature that he loved having slowly and lovely, but at the moment all he wanted was her naked and him inside of her. Flipping her, Killian was now on top of her slowly removing her shorts.

  
Emma couldn’t help but desire the man in front of her. Looking up at him, Emma relaxed almost instantly as he stripped her naked. “You know Patience is a good thing too.” Emma giggled looking up at him. He made her feel calm and relaxed, touching his face she never realized how happy she could be. It was simple with him. “You make me happy even in this short time, I’ve never been so happy.”

  
Killian moved back to her lips before smiling down back at her. He would be lying if he’d said she was the first person he’d actually felt deep emotions for. “I know we just met a few months ago, but having you there last night at the show and here now. It’s just perfect. I’m happy you’re here with me and you make me feel like I can do anything.” Killian’s hand touched her hand smiling. “I want to show you what you mean to me. I want to show you every feeling I’m feeling.” All the singer could do was nod her head slowly. Raking her fingers through his hair Emma’s lips found his at the same time he found her entrance. The second he entered her Emma took a deep breath before he began thrusting into her deeply and slowly. “God Emma!” He moaned as felt how wet she was. 

  
Emma wrapped her arms around him as he pushed in and out of her. Her body melted around his hardness. Looking up at him as he increased his speed, Emma couldn’t help but feel a tug at her heart. She was falling harder than anything for the man in front of her. Her body felt like it was on fire and it was driving her crazy. As they moved together both of them became hungry with need. “Killian!” Emma moaned loudly not caring how loud she was. Both could feel their climax coming like a fire needing to be put out. As they kissed deeply with passion, Emma moved her fingers up his back as he pushed himself deeper and rougher into her. With one more deep thrust she felt him explode inside of her. Both of them rode off their high staring up at the other. Nothing was said as he slipped out of her and laid next to her.

  
Pulling Emma close, Killian relaxed feeling her head on his chest. Running his fingers through her hair, Killian knew in this moment that Emma was it for him. He’d do anything in his power to keep her by his side, to show her what real love is.  
“Will you be my date to the VMAs and the Teen Choice awards?” Emma whispered softly, her voice full of sleep.

  
A chuckle came out quickly. “Emma I couldn’t imagine not going out there with you. I know we both are pretty broken in a way. But I really think we could be the missing pieces for each other.” Emma didn’t need to look at him to show him her smile, she knew he felt it. She would try her best to trust him, things were going quickly, but she would keep trying for him...for them.

  
“Thank you for having faith in me, in us. It means a lot To me.” Looking back up at Killian, Emma felt peace and something deeper again. Ignoring every ounce of doubt she had, Emma leaned up and captured his lips with hers before sleep captured her.

  
“I think I love you...” Killian whispered once he knew Emma was asleep.

  
_** July 6th ** _

  
Emma was surprised how things were going. Nothing was going wrong in the weeks following their beautiful weekend together, she loved being in his presence. She’d never been this happy before, even with Neal before the drugs and ego boost he’d gotten. Neal use to make her happy, or something similar to what happiness was supposed to be like, but that was the past and it wasn’t real.

  
What she had with Killian was something different and seemed more real than anything else she’d ever felt. She’d do anything to keep at this feeling and never let it go. Every touch, every movement, every moment replayed in her mind slowly as she walked throughout the store. Each moment she spent with Killian was like fire and passion exploding around them. She was falling for him and it was a realization that was hitting her in a way she didn’t know was possible.

  
Running her fingers through her hair, Emma began browsing the newborn section trying to find a few things for Mary-Margaret’s baby shower. Killian promised to meet her to help, she had to be sneaky to avoid the media. She didn’t know why, but suddenly everyone was suddenly obsessed with her and Killian’s life and it was something she tried to ignore but it wasn’t easy.

  
Sitting in the rocking chair she remembered how it felt to finally be rocked as a young child. Ruth had taken in her in after years of being abandoned by every family she got placed with. “You look deep in thought.” Her thoughts were erased as she looked up to see Killian staring at her. “You okay?” He asked softly before really taking in the scene.

  
“Yeah, just thinking about the day David’s family took me in. It’s not something I usually talk about.” Emma looked up at Killian and shrugged. “I loved them. Ruth and her second husband Marvin took care of me like I was their own. She’d be proud of David and Mary-Margaret for the life they built. She meant a lot to me and this chair made me think of the times she’d rock me out of a nightmare or bad day I was having when I was younger.” Getting up Emma looked around hoping they weren’t being watched.

  
“She’d be proud of you too Emma, you’re an idol for many girls out there. They look up to you for your music and the stories you tell.” Smiling Emma kissed his cheek before they went about to looking for the baby. “So what is she having?”   
“Girl, but David doesn’t know yet. We’re going to surprise him with a reveal fit for them. A fairytale themed storybook.” Emma smiled thinking about the book she’d put together for the happy couple. “I’m excited. It’s the night before the VMAs, so I have to fly out to New York right after the party. She was trying to tell me I don’t have to, but I wouldn’t miss this for anything. My family would do it for me so nothing will stop me from being there for David and her.” Emma explained as she put a few more things for the baby in the cart. “I know you will be in New York doing Jimmy Fallon and it’ll suck being away from you, but I’m glad that you’ll be at the awards with me. I’m going to be honest I’m nervous to perform at the VMAs more than the Teen Choice Awards.”

  
“Why? Is it because you’re going to be stuck singing with me?” Emma shrugged looking at him. “I mean I don’t think it’ll be that bad.” Killian moved to grab a bib for the baby. I love my Auntie and Uncle. Emma couldn’t help but giggle looking at him as he put it in the cart.

  
Moving around avoiding the looks they were starting to get. “This is a live show and we’re doing this together and facing the world with our song. How is this not scary for you?”

  
“Simple, I’ll have you standing across from me. You’ll be singing with me and our music will show everyone exactly how real this is. You and me are endgame Emma. I don’t care what anyone else thinks.” Not caring about the looks Killian leaned down and kissed her lips. Lovely Emma reached up and deepened the kiss. When air was needed Killian touched her face softly. “Now stop getting all blah. We have a lot of shopping to get done.”

  
**_ July 24th _ **

  
Emma walked along the backstage of The Ellen Show and for once she wasn’t nervous about being on a tv show. Ellen always made her feel safe when talking about her life as a celebrity. She didn’t need to dress up and put on a face, she could wear jeans and her lucky leather jacket. After putting her hair up in a ponytail, Emma grabbed her phone. *how is Paris?~Emma* It had been a rough few days, Killian would be out and about promoting Loves Memory around the world for a few weeks. She was happy for him, but it was going to be a bit different not having him around all the time.  
  
 _Flashback five days ago_

_  
Emma walked into Killian’s room to see him starting to pack. “I’ll miss you.” Emma whispered softly trying to keep her emotions under control._

_  
Killian put down his jeans to look at her. “I know, It’s going to be weird not seeing that face everyday. It’ll only be a few weeks. And then I’ll be here for a few months and then we’ll be in Texas for the sequel. You and I can get away from this crazy place and have time to enjoy each other before award season is in full effect.” Killian wrapped his arms around her, he could easily feel her start to relax. “When things settle down after the next to movies, maybe we can settle down somewhere and leave this place and enjoy life. Fame is cool, but leaving you is hard.”_

_  
“For eight months I thought I couldn't have these feelings ever again after what Neal did to me, but again you show me the light and I can relax without fear of losing the person I am for someone.” Touching his face Emma leaned up for a soft kiss before helping him continue to pack._

_  
End flashback._

  
“Emma, They’re ready for you.” The stage manager smiled as Emma nodded. It had been a day since she’d heard from Killian and she had to remember not to freak out instantly.

  
Getting to her spot Emma could hear Ellen about to introduce her. “Ladies and Gentleman my next guest has quickly became the poster girl for making us fall more in love with music. She has topped the billboard charts at least five times and she is only Twenty four. She is beautiful and the second best blond here today.” Ellen smiled as she ran her fingers through her own blond hair. “She is the Swan, she is Emma Nolan.” Emma smiled as she walked out and waved to the crowd happily. After a quick hug, she and Ellen sat down across from each other. “How are you doing today?”

  
Emma smiled keeping her real feelings away as she shrugged happily. “I’m good, I’m so excited to be back.”

  
Ellen nodded as she looked at her. “Good, you look excited.” Emma laughed as she looked back. “So tell us what’s been going on lately. It seems you’re in the news quite often lately.”

  
Emma blushed softly as a picture of her and Killian walking down the street engaging in one of their random conversations. “Uh, you know same only same old.” Emma looked at her friend and smiled again. “I mean, I’ve been gearing up from the two award shows next month. One you’re hosting.” Emma tried to steer the conversation over to Ellen instead of her.

  
She should’ve known Ellen knew her way to well. “Mmmhm” She replied as another picture of Emma and Killian popped up, this time it was at the premiere of his movie from last month. He was kissing her forehead and she looked peaceful and happy. “That definitely looks like something new.”

  
“What can I say, things are just great. We’re really happy. And girls he is super sweet.” Emma bragged with a bright smile across her face. “Ellen you know me, hush hush about life.” She smiled as Ellen nodded. “He’s really supportive and knows exactly how to make me feel something more. Even makes me a little more mushy than I usually em.”

  
“So you’re really together?” She asked and couldn’t help but smile and nod at the question. “That’s great, how did this come about?”

  
Emma shrugged with a smile. “So funny story, I was recording a bonus song that me and my sister in law came up with and I was going to sing it as a solo, well my agent/best friend decided to trick me. They had him go into the other booth and record the song with me. I couldn’t place the voice, but we sang together and it was awesome. We went on one date and things just were right. He was quite persistent and seemed to be determined to be around each other. He’d show up at random points and was beyond determined to get my attention.”

  
“What's one thing the world should know about the real Killian Jones?” Emma laughed trying to think of a comment.

  
“He’s all about the humor. He goes out of the way to be funny. The other day we went to see my brother and sister-in-law. David wanted help with building the crib for the baby and David was getting beyond frustrated with the directions. I walked in and asked him what was the matter, not realizing Killian was nowhere to be found. His response was “I can’t find the English directions. All i have is the Chinese directions. You’d think the box would have English directions.” We looked everywhere for the English version and Killian again was nowhere to be found.” The audience laughed before Emma continued. “Fast forward to an hour later when Killian came into the living room with a grin. I guess he and David had a bet going, If david could put the crib together in an hour Killian had to take all of us to Disney and couldn't go on anything Mary-Margaret couldn't go on. Had to stick to only Fantasyland and shows. If Killian won, he was going to be my date to the VMAs. Mind you I go with my brother and sister-in-law every year.

  
So long story short, Killian comes back two hours into us looking for the instructions and brought a fully made crib. So we get to the end of the night and Killian is driving me home, we’re talking about things and I looked down to grab my bag and noticed the crib instructions. I turn to him and told him that he could’ve just asked me to be my date. His response was “Yes, but your brother’s struggle was bloody worth it.” He and David are too much when together.” Emma laughed.

  
“It must be like when Porsha and I are at home. I try to keep the laugher alive. Killian defiantly would fit in. Do you two often sing together? We all saw the music video and boy was it hot.”

  
“Every now and then, randomly we’ll sing together and relax, but it’s not like a big musical relationship.” The interview went on for a little bit longer, it was just questions about life and her music after her little inquiry about the relationship between Killian and herself. Things were calm as she went backstage. It was probably one of the few times she felt good after a live interview. She preferred doing just music and not doing the busy work of being a star. As she walked to her car she felt her phone go off, on reaction she looked down to see the one name she tried to forget in the last few nine months. 

_**Neal** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neal is about to enter. Due to being off today and tomorrow, I will likely have the next chapter up early tomorrow. Already working on it. 
> 
> Foreshadowing: You'll see Neal enter with some drama and the teen choice awards and the big three words are uttered.


	5. Inspiring love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Teen Choice awards are here and the two of them have a few moments between them. Throughout the chapter you'll see their love at different levels. Enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. I don't own anything but a few characters.

**_ August 12th _ **

Killian missed Emma, he'd been gone for three weeks. They’ve talked on and off, but he could tell something wasn’t right. Something was bothering her, but she didn’t tell him and it bugged him to not know what to do. He still wanted to go see his brother before his flight in two days, but something told him to go home or at least try to call her again. Or he could call the one person who she’d confide in.

“Nolan Residence Mary-Margaret speaking.” Smiling the bubbly personality of his future sister in law rang through the phone.

“Hello love, its Killian.” Resting against the bed frame Killian tried to sound as calm as he could.

Mary-Margaret must have been surprised to hear from him because it took her a second to regain her train of thought. “Killian, is everything okay?”

“Have you spoken to Emma? I’m worried something doesn’t seem right and it’s very worrying especially with me so far away.”

Mary-Margaret was conflicted, she wanted to keep Emma’s secret and let her come to him, but something told her it was probably best to be honest with Killian. “Look, a few days after you left Neal contacted her. She ignored it and he didn't contact her until like two days ago while she was at rehearsal. She’s afraid of telling you because she doesn't want to lean on anyone. She told me, but not David because she's afraid he’ll get to over protecting and try to help. Lets just say last time he and Neal were in the same room I couldn't even calm David down. It was pretty bad and she’s afraid of Neal.”

Killian shook his head as he got up and began to pack up his things. His brother would have to wait till he could get Emma out here to meet him. Emma needed him and nothing was going to stop him from being by her side.“Does Regina know?”

“Yes, she’s taking precautions since he's uh…” Mary-Margaret knew she was going to regret saying it out loud and Emma was going to kill her later. “He’s going to be at the VMAs. His father pulled strings and somehow now he’s dating a musician and is going.” Killian froze, why didn’t Emma tell him about how bad it was getting out there. “Killian, don’t react. Do not do a thing.”

How could this woman be so bloody stupid to not expect him to react. Emma was dealing with all of this alone and here he was being selfish by extending his trip. “Are AND you mad? Not react, she’s possibly in danger and you expect me to be calm? To stay out here longer and pretend that that man who did something to her, isn’t planning something.” No answer, Mary-Margaret couldn't give him an answer because she understood. “I’ll be home tomorrow and do not tell her, because she’s already stressed out enough.”

“Killian…”

He was trying so hard to stay calm and not take out his frustration on Mary-Margaret. “Now I’m trying very hard to stay as calm as I can about this situation, but Mary-Margaret, you should’ve called me. I would’ve come back sooner.”

Sighing she knew he was right, she should’ve called a few days ago, but she was trying to convince Emma to go to Killian without hesitation, but nothing was working. Rubbing her 7 month old stomach she knew he wasn’t going to stop his decision. “She’ll be at rehearsal all day tomorrow so if you need someone to pick you up, we’ll do it. I’ll tell David when he gets home from the station. Have a safe flight Killian.”

“I’ll send you everything the second I get everything situated.” Killian whispered one more goodbye before hanging up. Everything was going to be okay, he just needed to keep saying it enough to really believe it.

* * *

 

**_ August 14th _ **

“Emma once more. This time I need you to really pull something out of you. I know everything is going crazy around you and I know you miss Killian, but I need you to focus the Teen Choice Awards are in three days and you’re thinking to much.” Regina wished she could say it in a better way, but she had to be honest with her friend. It wasn’t her best work and it needed to be said. “Emma, isn’t Killian coming home tomorrow?” Regina asked as the dancers and everyone walked out of the dance room.

“Yeah, but these next two weeks are going to be crazy. The Teen Choice is this week and next week I have the baby shower and the…” Taking a deep breath Emma tried not to freak out at her thoughts she was having about the VMAs. “other one is the day after. I still have to get fitted for the dress I’m wearing and the performance. I’m literally practicing here cause I have no time in New York to practice and get this right.”

“Maybe it would be easier if you had your singing partner here.” Emma looked up and saw him in the mirror. Every bad thought went away as their eyes locked. “You came home.” Emma touched his face softly before kissing his lips. “I’ve missed you.” Emma whispered softly between each kiss.

“Oh my sweet swan, I would be mad if I didn’t come home to you. Now what seems to be the problem, I’ve never known you to be without your ability to perform.” Killian knew the answer, but needed to hear her say it. She had to break down her walls at her own pace.

Emma wanted to tell him, but how could she spoil the moment they were having right now. “We have to practice before the VMAs it’s going to be here sooner than later.” Killian tried so hard to not let the defeated look appear on his face. “Killian?”

“Sounds good Emms.” His face instantly had a smile on his face once he saw how calm she was.

As the day continued on Emma and Killian practiced their duet a few times. Emma had decided to do both songs from the movie at the VMAs just to give the fans what they wanted. Going through the first song, Emma tried not to think of anything except Killian and the meaning behind each lyric. The dancers did their thing and when Killian entered Emma’s smile was real and it instantly calmed her.

Before they went into the second song Emma decided to sit down snuggled into his sweaty arms. “You know if we both weren’t sweaty now, I’d be worried about what you were doing behind my back love.” Emma rolled her eyes, her heart skipped a beat as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. “So have you decided what you wanted to do after the Teen Choice awards?” He asked before kissing her forehead softly.

Emma shrugged before looking up at him. “Well I was thinking we could hit up the beach or… your place.” Emma blushed before kissing him deeply. Wrapping her arms around him she couldn’t hide the excitement as the kissing became deeper and even more passionate than the beginning ones. “Wow.” She whispered softly as they both came up for air. “This song knows how to bring out the passion in us.”

Moving she grabbed his hand, she wanted to try the routine with no one else around. Pulling him closely the music played behind her. The heat between them as they moved throughout the floor. The way he touched her and it was driving her crazy. He touched her slightly almost as if teasing her senses and desire playing through them. Moving along the room it felt like the magnet between them was pulling them closer as they pulled away from each other. “Baby I feel crazy up, up all night, all night and everyday. Give me somethin’, oh but you say nothin’. What is happening to me?” Emma moved her hand up her body. Her heart raced as he moved closer to her. “I don’t want live forever, cause I don’t wanna live in vain.”

Emma was about to sing the next line when the music cut out. “Okay both of you need to stop. The floor might have a baby at this rate with all of the sexual energy coming off of the two of you. Have you no shame?” Regina laughed as Emma and Killian pulled away. “That being said, Emma I think you should do this song at the AMAs in November. It’ll be a hot song get people talking.” Regina watched as Emma and Killian began to pick up a few things for the day. Regina excused the dancers for the night before looking at Emma. “Emma, you and Killian should talk about the thing.” She lightly whispered softly not wanting to push it for him to hear.

“I’ll talk to him tonight over dinner, but for now I need you to zip it.” Emma smiled as Killian came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. “Ready love?”

He smiled at her use of his words, he needed her home as soon as possible. This whole dancing session was killing him.

After getting home and enjoying a few very sexy rounds of love making, Emma smiled as she laid next to Killian. Laying down in his arms Emma couldn’t help but relax against his skin. It made her heart grow with something more. “How was Europe?” She asked stroking his chest.

“Not to bad, I have a few gifts for you down in the car, but my love you have caused me to have a lack of energy at the moment.” Emma’s blush was much easier to see now that they were laying naked. “It was beautiful, I think when I’m done with the sequel you and I should take a trip out there kind of do our own thing. Get a chance to really be tourist together.” Emma loved the idea to have something to look forward to. “I’d love to take you to Ireland where my family is from. My brother and his wife Elsa are out there and I know they’d love you.” Killian continued to stroke his girlfriend’s hair softly as time went on. Emma wondered if she should say anything about Neal right now.

“Next week at the VMAs Neal is going to be there.” Emma let out a sigh trying to remain calm not wanting to upset either one of them. “Please don’t be mad at me for hiding it.”

“I know, That's why I came home early. I didn’t want you to deal with this alone.” Emma looked at the man who held her heart tightly in his hand. How could she get this lucky to have found someone who really did love her this much.

“Thank you Killian, I really do not deserve you.” Emma touched his face softly. “You are the first person I’ve felt this safe with.” Stretching up she moved to kiss his lips softly and lovingly.

“Get some sleep my sweet swan, I promise I’ll be here when you wake up.”

* * *

 

_**The Teen Choice Awards ( August 17th)** _

Emma was standing in the mirror as the stylist was adjusting her outfit. “Emma stop moving.” Ashley pleaded with her. Ashely was the owner of Cindy’s Boutique Emma’s favorite go-to for award season. Emma giggled as the sweet stylist poked her softly. “Are you excited to be walking the carpet?” Ashley asked smiling her knowing smile. She loved teasing her friend about the relationship between Emma and Killian.

“I’m a nervous reck. I thought I was being nominated for tour of the year, but I’m the only one in the damn category. And on top of it all I hate being center of the attention.” Emma took her phone from Regina’s assistant *Tell Cinderella to let me have my girlfriend back~K* “Killian wants to know when you’re going to be done.”

Ashley rolled her eyes as she stood up to look at her master piece. “Tell him to kiss my you know what.” Emma giggled before quickly texting him back that she was almost ready. “Okay this officially Snapchat ready.” Ashley smiled softly before picking Emma’s phone from her and faced it towards the two of them. “Do not reveal the outfit.” Emma rolled her eyes before snapping the picture of the two of them. “Thank you.” Ashely took the phone before Emma could read Killian’s text. #TeamEmma #TCAready, Ashley smirked before posting the picture to Snapchat. “All yours blondie.”

Emma smirked before walking out to the living room of her place. She was about to text Killian when there was a knock on the door. “Don’t you have a key?”

Killian smiled as Emma opened the door. “Yes, but I was growing impatient and didn’t know if you really were ready princess.” Killian stood there and really took in Emma’s outfit. The red complemented her skin so softly. “Bloody Hell my love, you look wow.”

Blushing Emma looked up at her boyfriend as he spun her around. Smirking she was happy she decided to go with her lace dress was definitely stylish and chic. A strapless sweetheart dress that had a beautiful black sheer lace overlay with a contrasting with Ashley’s favorite fabric Scuba, underlay for a striking look. This short lace dress had sheer-lace sleeves with open-shoulder styling the perfect outfit. She couldn’t help but look at herself in the mirror as Ashley handed a black clutch to go with her outfit. “Killian you mess her up, I swear my foot is going to kick your ass.” Ashley smiled softly as she fixed the blonds hair so it hung perfectly down her back.

"It’s hard to not to, my love you look beautiful." Killian didn’t look half bad either. His slacks were black with almost a jean look to it, his shirt was jet black. This was probably Emma’s favorite part of this award show was the carefree aspect of it. The men were always happy because it didn’t take a snazzy suit. “Cinderella, I do owe you for making my girl’s dress amazing.” Ashley rolled her eyes looking at the actor. She hated the stupid nickname he gave her. “Okay my love you ready for your party?” Emma didn’t utter a word before waving goodbye to her best friend.

The drive there was hard to keep focus. She didn’t know have an idea what she was going to say onstage. Yes she’s won a few awards here and there, but this was different. This was an award that she was given without competition. Emma needed to stay as calm as she could to get through this show. “Emma don’t stress, just speak from your heart, that’s all you have to do and they’ll love you.”

Emma shrugged before the limo pulled up to the colorful carpet. She just needed to get through this crazy night and focus on the party and VMAs next week. She literally had this week to get everything done before Saturday and then she has to be on a plane early Sunday morning for the VMAs Sunday evening. Emma in between everything was going to have to practice the two songs she was preforming that night during the whole week. Taking a deep breath she felt Killian’s hand on her lap. “Breathe Emma, don’t let it fall apart. You got this.” Her eyes found his before leaning in for a simple kiss. “Lets do this my princess.” Emma smiled as he moved out of the car first, scooting out of the car Emma followed behind.

Emma’s first spot was a teen vlogger that Emma had grown close to during her earlier career. “Hey everyone, I’m here live at the TCAs and we’re at the frontline for all of the fun times here. Everyone look who we have…Emma Nolan and Killian Jones here with us.” Both Emma and Killian waved to the camera. “Okay I know this look, it’s a Cindy original right?”

This was probably the few times she felt comfortable with a person of the media. “You know she’s my go to girl. I know you’ve been there a few times too.” Emma had ran into the host Maggie, she was probably the nicest person Emma’s ever met.

“Well I saw you looking amazing, I couldn’t help, but to try some samples. But everyone wants to know, what do you guys think of the whole vibe here?”

Killian smiled looking around then back at Maggie. “Honestly, my favorite award show out there. I love how carefree everything is. We were just talking about how excited we were for performers and all the amazing categories out there.”

“Yeah I have to agree with Killian, this is more a way for us to get close to our younger fans. I think that’s the best part of it. We have to remember that they are our biggest supporters. I mean not to take a way from anyone else, but they are the future of this and many more departments.” Emma smiled looking up at her boyfriend and then back at Maggie.

Maggie looked lovingly at the couple. “You both are such relationship goals. You both are very active on social media and both aren’t afraid to hide your relationship. What is your secret to keeping things light and fun?”

Emma laughed as killian looked at her. “Easy, anything Emma wants I know to do. I do not hesitate at all. She asks I do. My mother taught me right.”

Rolling her eyes she looked at her friend. “Compromise. We always make sure there's balance between the two of us. We both have careers and they’re time consuming. There are sometimes he's in New York and I’m here in La; the other day we were on separate continents, but we work on our communication skills with our phones.” She giggled as Killian kissed her forehead. It wasn’t always easy, but Killian and Emma worked their hardest to make things simple between the two of them. Killian had to give his girlfriend credit she could easily work a crowd, for someone as nervous as she was, it was as if it went out the window the second they got on the floor.

“So like I said, she's always right.” Emma giggled softly as she looked up at him. “As long as my Emma is happy I’m happy.”

Maggie could melt at his words and Emma had her heart pounding out of her chest. “Killian, Emma one more question, VMAs are you two preforming together? I know the line up and you are on it. The only thing you’ve given us is that its two songs we’ve heard, and I know everyone wants to see the duet between you guys. Between the video and the soundtrack we were left wanting so much more.”

Killian looked at Emma and she sighed. “I don’t want to give anything away. I accidentally let out that I was doing two songs, but I already em hush hush about it. It’s honestly going to be a great performance but I want it to be a surprise. My team and I have put so much into this so we want the fans to really get it when everyone else gets it.” Emma was trying so hard to keep everything under wraps, especially with how open she is with her fans. “As much as I’d love to continue this, but looks like your next guest is coming down.” Emma hugged her friend before her and Killian left their podium and went down the carpet.

As they walked down they posed for a few pictures. Emma just stayed close to her boyfriend and embraced her time with him. “Emma…Emma.” She faced the camera and relaxed as she showed her dress off. She was happy that she fought so hard not to wear heals, it was easier to just move with her flats. “Can we get a few of the two of you?” Killian walked over to Emma’s side and posed with her for a few. Looking up at him she saw him looking back at her. Killian kissed her softly as the cameras flashed, Killian didn’t care about the surroundings he just loved to show his affection for the woman he was falling so quickly for.

The show was going on without a hitch. Killian’s co-star Ruby Rose was the host for tonight and she was keeping the show lively. It was getting closer to her award and she was going over the speech in her head so much that she didn’t notice Killian leaving her side.

Ruby walked onstage and Emma's focus was back on the stage.“Ladies and Gentleman, teens and tweens, we had a poll online asking you who you’d want to present in each Category and this one, I am so excited for.” Her eyes searching the crowd. “So without further waiting, put your hands together for our next presenter my costar in Memory trilogy…Killian Jones.” Emma didn’t realize that Killian was presenting tonight.

Killian got to the mic and Emma noticed he was nervous. “She has inspired so many with her voice. She started in this business at the tender age of 16, all because her brother decided to send in a tape of this wonderful woman singing.” Emma’s eyes went wide as she realized what was happening. “She is always putting her life on the stage. From her opening up about being abandoned to her life in foster care, to being adopted by the Nolan family. She has been the head strong on the campaign for finding homes for children whenever she’s not at a food kitchen or being a sister or an big sister to the kids at almost every boys and girls club across the globe.” Killian looked down at Emma and saw the tears in her eyes. “This woman, my sweet Emma is what we want children to inspire to be. She uses her fame not for money or attention, but to raise awareness on topics most people don’t want to really look into. Every tour she has produced 60 percent is split into various charities that she holds close to her heart. I’ve known her for about six months and trust me she’s as real as they bloody come. She’s being given this inspiration award not just for the work she does around the world, but for the fact that the woman in front of us is barely hitting 25 and she’s accomplished so much in her short time here. My sweet Emma I know I’m probably going to get in trouble for not telling you, and probably because we all tricked her into thinking this was for her tour. Love, I’m sorry, but it was the only way.”

With a smile on his face a package began showing everything he’d spoken of. Some of these were just shots her brother took for the families, she couldn’t contain the tears as they fell from her eyes. But it was the second Mary-Margaret and David came onto the projector. “Hi Emma. I’m so sorry we couldn’t be there, but we’re beyond proud of you.” Mary-Margaret already had tears in her eyes. “You are inspiring so many kids across the world to not give up hope on finding a family. I—” Emma watched as tears were falling faster than anything. The poor pregnant woman was trying hard to contain her tears.

“Emma, even if were not blood you’ve always been my family. Since the day we met I knew we’d be close.” David held his wife’s hand as he looked at the camera. “Your niece or nephew will be very proud to call you their aunt. Do all of us a favor, go on stage and don’t get mad at Killian. Enjoy this moment and we cannot wait to see you when you come home.”

With a quick wave goodbye Emma watch the lights turn on and tears fell down from her face. Everyone’s eyes focused on Killian as he began to wipe his own tears. “If you all could put your hands together, I think she’ll come up here. The recipient of the inspiration award my love, Emma Swan-Nolan.”

Emma’s heart raced as her first song "Remember Me" came on. Getting up she moved to the podium and smiled at Killian who held her award. Leaning up her lips touched his before turning back to the mic. “Wow. Uh…I wish I had words to say. I started here this was the first time I ever preformed, the Teen Choice Awards and to be honest I never thought I’d get here. I didn’t know you guys would love my music this much.” Running her fingers through her hair she looked at the crowd. “This award goes out to my family who couldn’t be here, my sister in law is having a baby and couldn’t be here but without them, I wouldn’t be here to show you all love. Regina my manager I owe you so much. Because of you I’m living my dream and I found myself again.” Tears began to fall again. “You introduced me to the man to my left and now here we are. To all of you, thank you for believing in me and making me the person I am. To all those kids out there that are feeling alone and like they aren't loved, it will get better, you’ll find a family or someone who will love you always and forever. Keep your head up. Thank you all so much.” With a wave Emma was escorted off the stage with Killian next to her once they were alone and backstage Emma looked at him. “How could you not tell me? I get the surprise aspect, but still…I could’ve acted surprised.”

“Love, don’t over think this, just enjoy the fact that you got the award and not a bloody surfboard. We all know you cannot surf.” Emma knew he was trying to be funny and get out of the situation. “Now I know you have a lot to do this week, but we have dinner tonight with your brother and your sister-in-law so you cannot stay that mad. Besides you adore the mystery of me.”

Setting the award down Emma wrapped her arms around Killian. “I do adore you Killian Jones more than you’ll ever know. With you I don’t need armor or walls, I feel safe with you.” She wanted to admit that she loved him, but knew it was to soon. Six months down the line and she shouldn’t be admitting this backstage at a show, but somewhere romantic or just the two of them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone please read and review. The next chapter will be the baby shower and part one of the VMAs/ Neal's first interaction brings our couple to their first real challenge. I have a contest. First three people to comment on the story will get a chance to be in the story. After your comment add a character name. I will include the first three people's name! Enjoy chapter six should be up soon. I'm sorry about the delay of this one, my grandma was very ill and I was dealing with a lot so I couldn't really write.


	6. VMAs Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything except for a few minor characters and the storyline.

The next couple of days went into planning Mary-Margaret’s baby gender reveal party. It was the perfect distraction with everything about to happen at the VMAs. She had two days to finalize the list of guest coming to the party, to get her dresses fitted and she had the final dress rehearsal with Killian tonight; she didn’t know how to really feel about everything suddenly coming up and hitting her. On top of everything Neal was going to be there and Killian wasn’t happy about the fact that he was still invading Emma’s life. “Ems?” Looking up at one of the dancers Emma tried to snap out her daydream. “We’re ready for you.” Emma nodded before walking out of the back area. Grabbing her phone she smiled as she took a picture of the mirror in the dance studio on Snapchat for her fans. “ _Studio time, few days left till VMAs_ _. #_ _Bigsurprisetocome_ _#_ _dancestudiolife_ _”_  Smiling she realized she needed to also post it on her twitter and give them something more to get her fans more excited to watch. Moving to the center of the dance floor, she just needed to stay as calm as she could. As they ran through the routine Emma just didn’t feel like this was right.  

“No this isn’t right...” Emma shook her head. “Look Regina wants to have this be all sexy and stuff, but I want something different. Something more real and intense.” Emma tried to think of one of her songs that she would like to sing. “You know me and Killian ran through a song a few days ago and it was really good.” Emma moved to her iPod and smiled before plugging it in to the stereo. “I want to do something low key. I don't know if this song really needs the super crazy antics. I think we should just have it be the two of us on stage. It’s already going to be too much doing a lot of this in front of people with him, I think it’ll be better if we just give them us on a platter and just see what happens.  

Regina watched as Emma ran through the one song. Emma decided it was probably easier and going to be less stress if she only did one big song second and do a simple slowed down song. Regina wanted more, Emma got the reason Regina wanted more, but Emma needed to stop doing things for others and make these crazy decisions for her own. “Let's run through this once. We only need two Tina and Ryan you two will be the dancers. Let's try this a few times before Killian gets here and I have to explain that we’ve gone ahead and are doing the two songs.” 

A few hours later Emma, Regina and the dancers had the moves down. She was a tad bit nervous about how it would come off, but on a positive side she knew how much Killian enjoyed the songs and hopefully he’d approve of the second one. “Emma love?” Turning Emma saw the actor himself. “You look so sexy in that outfit.” Killian moved closer with a slight smirk covering his face. 

“Oh hush.” Emma wrapped her arms around her boyfriend of 4 months. Love echoed in her eyes. “We have to get practice done quickly because you my love have a plane to catch for New York tomorrow and I have a baby reveal party and the VMAs all in two days.” 

Killian rolled his eyes before kissing her forehead. “Oh hush,” He mocked looking down at her eyes. “I told you I would cancel so I could be here with you. I don’t care about Jimmy Fallon I would much prefer being with my lovely girlfriend and her family. It’s silly though, I know I’m going to miss you like crazy, love, but I know you’ll be coming right behind me by the time I get done at Jimmy’s show.” 

Emma and Killian had basically become inseparable and staying at each other’s places. It was going to be different being away from the other. Killian hated leaving Emma behind and being away from her, but she refused to let him stay even if he wanted to. “It’s okay, we’ll get through it. Now let’s get started on this. It’s not what we were going to originally do. I thought maybe you and I could do something different, maybe the song we were singing a few weeks ago at your place. You know the one we were going to do for my new album.”   

Killian took a few seconds before realizing what song Emma was talking about, the smile on his face brought one on hers. “I remember, it was an amazing night.”  

Emma rolled her eyes remembering the first night she spent at his place. The love they made and the music they brought to the table. Emma blushed looking deep into his eyes. “No time for what you’re thinking about. I want to get this done and again a reminder we only have three hours till you have to go home and leave.”  

Emma smiled looking at Killian before taking her phone out and snapping a picture of their joint hands.  _@_ _theswan25_ _:_ _‘My date_ _@_ _JRCaptain25_ _and I cannot wait to see everyone in two days. #blessed #_ _VMAsurp_ _r_ _ise’_. Emma laughed as she posted it to her twitter and Instagram, “Really? We’re making this twitter and Instagram official?” 

Emma just shook her head before turning to go back to rehearsal, she was about to put her phone away, but it quickly goes off with an alert from twitter.  _@_ _JRCaptain25_ _cannot wait for the_ _VMAs_ _I have the best date._ _RT:@TheSwan2_ _x_ _5_ _‘My date_ _@_ _JRCaptain25_ _and I cannot wait to see everyone in two days_ _#blessed #_ _VMA surprise_. Emma couldn’t help but shake her head as she sat her phone down. 

* * *

 

 _Flashback (Two weeks ago. August 12_ _th_ _)_  

 _Emma was sitting in the room with Killian, laying in his arms quietly. As they waited for the commercials to go through so they could watch Andy’s club house together. Emma though had her mind set thinking about what dress to pick for the VMAs and if she wanted to really do more than one song. “Ems?” her daze was out and her focus moved to her boyfriend. “You were off in Neverland.”_  

 _“We have like two weeks till the VMAs and my mind is just loopy.” Emma smiled moving closer to Killian. “Whose on tonight?” She asked looking at Killian as his eyes stayed focus on the TV._  

 _“Okay so are we just not going to share with the class?” Shaking his head he smiled his ‘I know have a secret’ smile._  

 _Rolling her eyes she watched as the show’s opener began.“_ ** _Hi this is Andy in the club house and I’m here with_** ** _he_** ** _star of Love’s Memory and she's the boss who loves dogs probably more than her staff…Here they are Killian Jones and Lisa Vanderpump.”_**  

 ** _Killian smiled at the host before looking at Lisa. “I’m glad to be here with the lovely Mrs. Vanderpump.”_**  

 ** _“We are both fellow Europeans so you can call me Lisa. Hello Andy.” Lisa smiled petting her newest dog before looking back at Andy and Killian. “And thank you for taking me out of LA for a few days.”_**  

 ** _All three of them laughed as Andy_** ** _shook_** ** _of his head. “So Killian have you ever dined at Pump, SUR or Villa Blanca? I know you are currently living in La.”_**  

 ** _Killian nodded before taking a sip of his rum. “Actually I have. My mate David and I actually were at SUR a few weeks back. It was right before the Love’s Memory’s premier in London, we went to celebrate is wife’s birthday.”_**  

 ** _Lisa turned to Killian and frowned a bit. “I wish I would’ve been around, I hope my servers were on their best behavior. I doubt it, but there’s always hope.”_**  

 ** _Andy laughed knowing the servers and their ability or lack of to behave sometimes. “Let's go to the phone, Hi caller what's your name, where are you calling from and what's your question?”_**  

 ** _“Hi My name is Ashley from Austin, Texas. First off I love you all three of you. Lisa you’re my inspiration, Andy I loved your latest book. But my question is Killian, what’s your relationship status?”_**  

 ** _Killian had the biggest smile on his face. “I am happily taken. My girlfriend Emma is my world.”_**  

 ** _“Is this the same Emma as Grammy nominated singer Emma Nolan who walked the red carpet with you in La as well as the teen choice awards?” Andy asked noticing the smile on the actors face._**  

 ** _Killian nodded looking between the two.“That it is, she and I have been dating since right after our song 'I Was Made for Loving You' I asked her after our first or second date and our story is down as our little love story."_**  

 ** _Andy looked through his cards before looking back at his two guest. "Okay this a two parter question. Firstly are we seeing wedding bells in the future? Secondly, Lisa, do you have any advice for the couple?"_**  

 ** _Lisa shrugged before looking at Killian,"Ken and I do it because we find balance in everything we do. He has to travel, I travel with him or vise versa. We always keep each other happy. So my only advice to you young man is always be there for her and she you. Remember that always and you'll be fine."_**  

 ** _"Wedding bells?" Andy smirked before the camera panned into a smiling Killian._**  

 ** _He shrugged trying not to blush and expose how uncomfortable he was feeling in the moment. "Uh...."_**  

 ** _“Oh god Andy you’re making the poor boy blush. Hush up.” Lisa smiled taking Killian’s hand. "You are worse than the children I babysit in the restaurant. Maybe you should let the poor boy keep some secrets to himself."_**  

 _As the show continued on Killian and Lisa answered a few questions, Emma ran her fingers through her hair. They'd never discussed having kids or getting married. She didn't really know how to feel about it, but she didn't want to intrude on their happy bubble._  

 ** _"So Killian, we're going to play 'Plead the Fifth'. You can only plead the fifth one time and you must answer all six questions truthfully." Killian nervously ran his fingers through his head as the music played and the colors changed. He was in for a challenge. "Okay first question. Whose a better kisser Emma or Ruby?"_**  

 ** _"Emma."_**  

 ** _"How do you feel about the rumors going on about your relationship with Emma being an arrangement?"_**  

 ** _Killian shook his head with a shrug,"Honestly I don't care what others think, nor does Emma. Everyone thinks it's so fast, but when you know you know...She's my best friend and if tomorrow we decided to marry or move in together, then so be it, but it's us."_**  

 ** _"Oh this has been one we've gotten a few times." Andy shifted in his seat before smirking. "Will you be performing with Emma at the VMAs?"_**  

 ** _"I'm pleading the fifth. Emma wants her performance under wraps and I promised no matter what I wouldn't to upset my star."_**  

 _As the show ended Emma turned to Killian curiously. "I wanted you to see that I don't care who knows about us, or what the world has to say about you and I. You are my world Emma, you are the most important thing to me. Don't ever doubt what we have, it's a once in a lifetime thing."_   

 _End flashback_  

* * *

* * *

_The night before the VMAs (August 25th)_

Emma sat down drinking a glass of wine as she watched Mary-Margaret and David waved their guest.  She already was missing Killian, she knew she’d get to see him in a few hours, but it was still hard.  She just wanted to be back into his arms.  

David could tell his sister wasn’t here, he watched as she took a few sips here and there, but it looked like she was a million miles away and didn’t seem to register what was going on. “Ems?” David tried to get his sister’s attention. Taking his hand he placed it on her shoulder. It seemed to spook her enough out of her daydream. “You okay?” 

Nodding Emma looked at back at the man who came to be her best friend/ brother. “Yeah just thinking about the other day when I dropped Killian off at the airport. It wasn’t easily, I don’t know why I keep reacting this way.” 

“You love him, it’s that simple. You love him enough to want to be with him always, it’s not weird Emma.” David could see something more than just doubt in his sister’s eyes. “It’s more than that, you’re thinking of Neal and what he did to you.” He didn’t need confirmation he knew his sister. “Emma he isn’t Neal, he would never leave you or hurt you like that. I know it’s hard to really understand that, but it’s true. You cannot keep comparing the two if you want some kind of future with Killian.” 

“It’s too soon to think of a future with Killian, we’ve only been together for four months and barely have known each other six months. How can you envision a future with us together, but here I am second guessing it? Neal has corrupted my thoughts on a future with anyone, he has me blocking out the possibility of being happy again. Everytime I want to be happy something makes me think of what he did to me. How can I put that on Killian to deal with?” Emma just wanted to stop feeling sorry for herself, but the memory of losing him and Neal causing her to think so low of herself for so long.  

"Oh Emma, I’ve known since the day you two met that it was going to be the real deal. The two of you remind me of Mary-Margaret and myself. It doesn’t matter how long you’ve known each other, but it’s the feelings that go into it. I knew this was my future the very second I met my wife. You’ve known it too, but you’re scared to admit you want this…You want a family with him and it’s odd because he willing to give you things that you never thought you’d get. It’ll be okay sweet sister of mine, this time next year you’ll have exactly what you want." 

Rolling her eyes, Emma finished her wine. “Do me and Mary-Margaret a favor and lay off the alcohol. We wouldn’t want your in-laws to know that you’re drunk.” David just shook his head a bit before moving to his wife. Emma just stared off and frowned because instantly his words kept echoing in her head. Her brother was right in some aspects. She didn't want Neal to always have control over her, but even more so she wanted that future with Killian. It's all she thought about sometimes. Maybe he was okay to open her mind to the idea of a long term time with Killian. Putting a pause on the idea Emma allowed herself to enjoy time with her family before she had to hop on a plane to New York.  

During the party Emma chatted with a few of her friends and played the games that her sister-in-law was determined to play. “So Emma when are you going to get hitched and have babies?” Emma noticed Mary-Margaret’s father Leo Snow. He was always trying to marry off the women that made up his family. Unfortunately for Emma, that included her, “You know if you want my friend has a really nice son who’s single.” 

“Leo, I’m happily taken and I know the son you are talking about and I’m never going out with him again. I went on one date like you asked and Peter kept staring at my chest. I don’t think so.” The man in question reminded her of an older version of Peter Pan and that would totally ruin what good part of her childhood she wanted to hold onto.  

“Oh Emma, come on he’s funny and British.” Leo laughed as his wife Eva came up and pulled her husband. 

Shaking her head Eva looked at the sweet blonde. “Emma ignore him, he’s old and getting stupider with age.” Eva and Leo were the ideal perfect couple. They’d been together since their first day of middle school, something Emma could never understand how they remained faithful and so in love for so long and always feel the same. “He’s just trying to live through you and his daughter. It’s scary sometimes.” 

Before Emma could say anything her sister-in-law and brother came up in front of everyone. It was finally time to reveal the gender of the baby. Emma was happy for them, easily you can see how happy they were for this moment. Every time they looked at each other or even just were near each other it was like a strong magnetic pull.  “So the whole reason we’re all here is to finally celebrate the gender of our daughter or son. So thanks to my family and our favorite babysitter.” Everyone instantly looked at Emma as she blushed. “I’m excited to finally share the secret of our baby’s gender.” Emma leaned against the wall as Mary-Margaret and David sliced into the gender neutral cake. Once they pulled the slice out it revealed a slice of blue cake. Emma looked at her sister in law in complete shock. The doctor totally fooled both of them, but this was just like Blue though, she wanted it to be a surprise for the baby shower.  

Smiling she moved to hug her sister and brother. “I love you both.” Emma couldn’t help the tears coming down her face. Before David could say anything to his sister Emma’s assistant came walking through the party with a sad smile on her face. “Emma Regina is insisting we leave no later than 8 cause your plane takes off at 9:50, and I don’t want to fight with her.” Emma smiled softly at her sweet assistant Christina, she was always trying to make everyone happy and still remain impartial. She was new, but she was amazingly talented.  

“We will be gone by 8, but for now it's six, I’d love to spend time with my family.” Nodding Christina walked away and Emma turned back to see her sister and brother talking to each other in the corner. “You guys okay?” 

Mary-Margaret looked at her sister-in-law with a smile across her face. She knew how hard it was for Emma to balance everything especially with her award show coming up tomorrow. Moving out of her husband’s arms, Mary-Margaret touched Emma’s hand. “Emma we get it and we love you for wanting to stay, but we both know where you rather be. Honestly…” The loving couple gave each other a look. “Why don’t you take off, go see Killian. Besides the rest of the party is just eating and family members fighting over who the baby is named after.” 

 Emma looked at her brother and sister shocked, she didn’t understand how her family could want her to leave, and this was a strange given the fact that she put this thing together. “David, Mary-Margaret, I want to be here. I promise you.” 

David hugged his sister tightly as his wife touched Emma’s shoulder. “Go, we get it. Don’t second guess anymore Emma, tomorrow is a big day. And your love is going to be on display ten four.”  

It was almost one am New York time by the time she got there. Emma had left after talking to Mary-Margaret and David. They were right, she wanted to be in New York with the man she was quickly falling for after only four months of being with him. It was strange, but she wasn’t going to fight it or deny it any longer. She needed to be honest with Killian and herself at the same time. As she and her assistant made it through the airport, Emma noticed a familiar face. “What are you doing here?” Emma smiled softly seeing Killian standing there with his own smile on his face. 

Emma’s arms instantly went around him, her heart was exploding with excitement as she touched his face. “Well your brother told me that you decided to come early and had a feeling you wouldn’t want me to come pick you up.” Smiling Killian leaned down to kiss her lips softly. “Mhmm, now I’m glad I did.” Emma smiled pulling out of his embrace before flowing her boyfriend outside to the car he had waiting for them.  

“At the moment I would love to sleep. I have to go into hair and makeup at 11am.” Emma was dreading it beyond anything, she had to be in the chair by 11 and be done by 3 so she and Killian can arrive at the red carpet at the latest 4:30. It was going to be a long day for the two of them. “Bed time Killian Jones, take me to your hotel so we can have some sleep. That plane ride was so exhausting.”  

Killian led her to their car holding her hand, drawing soft circles on it. “Are you nervous about the performance?” He asked once they were in the car. “Regina said you don’t really get nervous unless you have a bad feeling.” 

Emma shook her head looking at her boyfriend, it wasn’t that she was nervous. It was all that had to do with the fact she’d never sang with someone she was dating. Graham was probably the only person she’d sang with that she had the opportunity to date, but never let it get to far. “Killian, I have nothing, but faith that we can do this, but I’m just nervous about what this means for us. I’ve sang for many people before, but it is just singing with the man I really into that scares me. I never sang with Neal because this was my world and he never got it.” 

“Well I feel honored to have this opportunity to sing with you, so don’t be scared Emma. I want to do this with you and show this world how amazing my love really is.” Emma couldn’t help, but blush hearing his words. He had no idea what it meant to have him say those things. 

* * *

_The day of the VMAs (August 26th)_

The  morning was just as crazy as she thought it would be.  Emma was basically dragged out of Killian’s arms by her friend, neither of them were very happy with Regina, especially when her  pregnant mood swings were causing them  to see grumpy Regina. “Really ? It just turned 10:30  we didn't even get back till 2, you couldn’t  just let me lay down up until 11 ?” Emma asked as she was pushed into the bathroom.

“No I couldn’t, Robyn kept me up by moving around a lot so now everyone's going to suffer.” Regina quickly shut the door of the bathroom. Emma wasn’t in the mood to deal with Regina, she was tired and grumpy. There wasn’t much time she had with Killian, this time in between was all they had. “Oh and thank you for finally using your social media, about damn time.” Emma rolled her eyes as she let the water hit her. She was annoyed that Regina was ruining the morning already. 

After her shower Emma’s hair and makeup team was already setting up in Killian’s room. “Really no breakfast Regina?” Emma groaned as her boyfriend smiled with food in his hand. “Please tell me some of that is for me?” 

Killian smiled and handed her a plate. “Of course, I’m not as evil as our friend over there… Now eat while they do your hair. Cause it’s now eleven and traffic is really bad. I called the driver and asked him to come around 2:45. The drive to Madison Square Garden is a good amount of time to drive there from this hotel, especially with the roads being closed off for the show. 

“You both will have a window of 4-4:30 to make it to the red carpet for your line of pictures and questions.” Regina sat down looking at the couple as they ate. Emma nodded as she took a picture of her phone before snapping it to her sister-in-law, brother and her story.  _Finally eating, big day ahead!_ _Momma bear woke me up!_ Pressing send she finally went back to eating her breakfast.  

As soon as she was done eating Emma found herself being poked and probed by every stylist. It was starting to hurt at bit. “So you both will be arriving together and go straight to E!’s booth. I need you two to lay on the cuteness, though you shouldn’t have to much of a problem,” Emma rolled her eyes as she listened to Regina. “Then from there we will have you both take a few pictures, remember do not answer any questions about the performance tonight. We want it to be a surprise for everyone.” Regina smirked as one of the girls came in with Emma’s red Carpet look. “Emma you’re going to look amazing!” 

The drive to the event was spent holdig her favorite person's hand. This would be a big step for them. Getting on stage and showing the world their real love. Yes they probably have seen the music video for the movie, seen what the magazines have written about them, but then again anyone could see it from the tweets, Instagram, and snapchat postings. "Emma don't hate me, but I am trying really hard not to freak out about the dress. You look amazing and I'm lucky to have you on my arm, but that dress is far to distracting." Blushing Emma straightened up her dress it left little to the imagination, but that was what the VMAs were. Emma was going to say something, but the driver had parked the car. "Breath Emma, we got this." Killian smiled getting out of the car first so he could help his beautiful girlfriend out of  the limo. "Ready Swan?"  

He had her wrapped around his finger, they were in love beyond anything. It was strange, especially since they had only been dating for about half a four months. As they walked the blue carpet the cameras were flashing and pointing right at them. "Emma, Killian can we get a kiss?" Blushing Emma looked at her boyfriend as he leaned down to plant a kiss on her lips. It wasn't a long one, but it caused her body to start to feel warm again. After their few pictures, the newest it couple moved towards the press line. "Hello everyone its E! And  we're live from the red carpet and we have Emma Swan and Killian Jones with us.” Ryan Seacrest faced towards the couple then back at the camera. This was one interview Emma didn’t mind giving, E! Always handled the interviews with ease. “So let's start with dress. Emma I do have to say you look beautiful.” 

Emma looked down at her lace long sleeve dress. It was a flower lace design that had a beautiful slit up the leg. The low cut dress had a small dress underneath kept the main parts of her body covered, but still her chest was exposed, but not to much. “I decided to change it up this year, I went with an original dress by Ariel’s dreams, My friend Ariel owns it and has a thing for designing for the customer.” 

Ryan let the camera pan quickly over the long dress before moving back to the couple once again. “So tonight is a big night for you guys. Your song ‘I Was Made for Loving You’ is up for two awards. One in fact is for duet of the year.” 

Killian ran his hand through his hair nervously. “Honestly I couldn’t have done it without Emma, she wrote the most amazing song and I just kinda played off of her.” Emma blushed rolling her eyes. He never could take a complement, but it was kinda cute to see him get all nervous when he was trying to keep her from getting nervous. “We’re both very proud of the song and it’s growing popularity.” 

“Will we see any more duets from the two of you?” Ryan asked curiously. 

Emma shrugged thinking about how they didn’t really plan to do it again after this, they loved to sing together, but Killian had things he’d committed to and she was getting ready to start setting dates for a mini tour. “You know, we haven't thought about it. With our schedules its hard to just sit down and come out with the right lyrics. We’re just proud of the two songs we’ve been able to sing together and maybe somewhere down the line when we settle down, there could be another song.” Emma smiled knowing tonight everyone was in for a huge surprise. She was curious though to see if Regina had someone bring over her preforming dress. 

“Well I know you have a few more stops down the line, but one more question.” Both actor and songtrist nodded. “Your performing tonight and everyone is dying to know if the two of you will be gracing the stage together.” 

Emma knew this was coming but she kept her very skilled poker face on and shook her head. “Honestly, no one is going to know what is going to happen. You’ll have to wait and see like everyone else.” Emma looked as the producer signed to Ryan that another guest was coming. “Thanks for having us.” 

Ryan smiled as he hugged both Emma and Killian before they exited to the left and continued to walk the line of press and photographers. They were in their own little world, the flashing lights or endless shouting was just outside noises, it was just their focus was on each other. He always knew how to ease her out of her worries. “You look beautiful Emma, I’m looking forward to seeing you on the stage tonight.” Emma smiled as her hand reached up and touched Killian’s face softly. This threw the photographers in a frenzy their cameras began to flash rapidly.  But Emma only focused on the man she loved holding her other hand. “I love you, I never thought I could love someone the way I love you.”  

Shaking her head Emma blushed and stroked his face softly. “I love you, never doubt that in this lifetime or the next.” As they neared the end of the press line, Emma found her nerves were done and gone, all that remained was excitement. All she had to do was go enjoy the night and preform her heart out. Nothing could ruin this moment, well almost anything. Looking up to where she had to go she instantly noticed the one person she hated more than anyone.  

“Hello Emma.” Neal’s fake kind smile leaked of the Venom voice he had. “Long time no see. Found yourself a pour sap huh?” Neal looked from her to Killian then back to the blonde standing in front of him. “Didn’t take you long to hop into bed with someone else.” 

Emma wanted to throw a fist at his face, but knew he was saying the words softly and in public so that she couldn’t react. She didn’t know who was angrier, her or Killian. “I would suggest you go inside away from me Neal. I no longer want to be around you.” She smiled through her anger hoping to keep the paps from finding out she wanted to throttle him.  Killian looked down at his angel and was proud of how she was handling all of this. “Wouldn’t want daddy to see you acting up on tv. He might take your credit card.” Shaking her head she followed Killian inside trying to avoid looking back or even to see if anyone caught the exchange. 

“Don’t let him rattle you, stay focus on the excitement we were just feeling a few minutes ago.” Emma listened to the words Killian, but she was already feeling sadness sweat into her. Biting her lip she tried to keep the tears away. “What time do you have to go backstage to get ready?” Killian was going to try anything and everything to get her to go back into their bubble. “I know that dress is going to take a bit to get in and I know Regina said something about the stage needing time to be decorated.” 

Emma looked up at Killian smiling a bit, she would try to keep her mind back to her big performance. “I have to go after the opening song, we’re on after the best new artist award. They have to do like two awards before we can go on because they have to set up the scene Regina asked for. Just promise me you wont come looking for me till we’re on stage because I want the dress to kinda be a surprise.” Emma got as comfortable as she could for the short time she’d be sitting. Nerves came back full throttle and Emma was nearly shaking in her seat. The opening number was about to start and it was almost show time. Biting her lip, Emma began going through the song in her head. As the opening song ended Emma kissed Killian’s cheek softly before moving away from him. “Here goes nothing.” Moving out of her seat, she moved towards the back to get ready for the big moment. Deep down she just hoped everyone would love it as much as she did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO first off I wanted to apologize for being away for a while. I've had some personal things come up (my great grandmother passed and my mom had to have surgery) and it's been a struggle to find my way back here. But I promise I"ll be on more often. This story is very important to me and I will keep updating regularly from this point on. This part is just an intro to the drama that will come with Neal as well as your about to really see a turning page in the story of Captainswan! As for the next chapter I have been trying to find the best duet song for the lovely couple and I think I have found the perfect one. If you have suggestions please leave them with a review! I hope you all like this chapter! Please read and review and Let me know what you think!


	7. VMA's Part 2: If Only We Were Perfect.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vma's part two and the opening of the future of our lovely couple CaptainSwan!   
> Songs By: If Only-Dove Cameron Descendants; Perfect - Ed Sheern and Queen B

_Lying in bed, Killian continued to stare down at his sleeping swan. The plane had taken so much energy out of her that she’d knocked out after they got reacquainted with each other in their hotel bed. Looking down Killian stroked Emma’s face, his hand traveled to her hair and stroked it softly. Killian couldn’t help but see a future with Emma, a marriage and a family with this women was in the future. Something he was scared of after Lilly and Milah. The past was something he tried to erase, but it made him the person he was yet the last thing he wanted was a repeat. All he wanted was to stay in this moment with the woman he loved. “Emma?” Killian’s voice was just a whisper, something to slightly get her attention if she was awake. “Emma?”_

_After a pause Killian just sat there as he took another soft breath. “I love you Emma and in the last six months I’ve grown so much. You make me better, you make me believe that I can be a better person. And in this moment Ems, I know you are asleep, but I want you to know that I never want to be without you.” Stroking her hair Killian just focused on her and tried to get out everything before she woke up. He had a lot bundled up. “I know I have to leave in a few weeks to film the rest of the trilogy and you plan to start your tour after the Grammy’s, but I need you to know that I want to start our future now, I want that moment when we’re done with everything in the new year that we will be able to enjoy our home together.”_

_Sighing Killian had been thinking about this for the last few months, he knew it was so soon, but he didn’t care. When you know who you want to spend your life with you have to take advantage of it. “I want a home with you and someday I want a family with you. I love you…Ems, you are the most important person to me my sweet Princess.” Sighing Killian didn’t want to stress too much, but now it was all out in the air and he could finally get some sleep._

* * *

 

As the show continued Emma was backstage getting ready. She was nervously sitting in the chair trying to not panic. She was going to sing on the VMA stage for the first time with someone she really cared about. "Ugh!" Emma groaned as her friend Brittany braided the top of her hair for the headband on top of her head. "I can't do this...I'm scared of screwing up Britt." Emma had to refrain from running her fingers through her hair knowing Brittany was trying to get it done with limited time.

"Emma Nolan relax, you and Killian have this down. Plus you two are currently all anyone talks about anymore." Emma looked up at her friend smiling, Brittany was right and all she needed was reassurance. "So on a lighter note, how are you two doing this? If it's a special big production how are you doing it?"

Emma shrugged softly, before looking up at her friend. “I’m singing songs off the new album, one that I’ve been working on since the beginning of the year, and Killian and I had another song we wanted to play. He’s excited, but I don’t know. I wanted our little story to be just between us for a while longer. Five months and no rumors or magazine covers. I mean we made our couple debut a few weeks ago, but still this is a big deal.” Emma and Killian had talked about this whole performance last night and into the early morning, they both agreed that no matter what they’d take it day by day. Yet after everything she went through with Neal it scared her more than anything. Killian tried to understand, but it seemed that they always hit a big block when it came to talking about his ex-girlfriend.

“Well there isn’t anything I can do to make you feel better about this…Well I could show you this…” Brittany smiled before leaving Emma. Sighing Emma turned to the mirror to finish her own make up. Her hair was already ready, hanging down to the left, it reminded her of old school Hollywood glam. “Close your eyes…”Rolling her eyes Emma did as she asked. What could she possibly have to show her? “Open your eyes..” There it was, the most beautiful dress. This beautiful evening gown featured a stretch lace bodice with a scalloped v neckline and cut-out long bell sleeves. Amazing crystals adorn the bodice, waist and sleeves while the ponte knit skirt would create a wonderful silhouette of Emma’s body as it clings down to the thighs. “Wow right?” Britt smiled looking at Emma’s excited face.

“I love it, who is it by?” Emma asked curiously as she touched the white fabric. It was a soft and stretchy and it felt like the dress was made for her. “It looks like a princess could wear it.”

The stylist shrugged before helping Emma into it. She could see the happiness in Emma’s eyes and it was well worth the days she worked on the dress. “You’ve seen the stage right? It looks like a mini version of your concerts! Do you realize that this isn’t always a thing. Not everyone gets to decorate the VMA stage!” Emma smiled realizing she was right, she should just enjoy this moment she’s about to experience with the man she was falling more and more in love with. “You two are going to be a hit tonight.”

Getting dressed, Emma was happy she didn’t have to see Killian yet, she needed to stay as calm as she could for what they were about to do. Taking a small peak, Emma saw the white fabrics hanging, the lights sparkling; everything was finally coming to plan. “Miss. Nolan,” Emma turned to the producer with a smile. “You can go take your place now…Killian is going to enter from the opposite side during the second song. He also said that if you need him that he’s there watching.” After nodding, Emma made her way to the center of the stage for the first song.

Emma closed her eyes trying to get into her own head to calm down. “Ladies and gentleman, she has the record for the most downloaded and viewed music, she is the hottest singer out there. Literally she’s done more in her 25 years then can even be imagine. Put your hands together for the sweetest and realist person I know…Emma Swan.” Emma smiled listening to her friend Ruby talk about her in such a positive side.

The piano started the second Emma moved to the stage. She felt at home when she got to the center of the stage. The music began and Emma took her place at the mic. She knew it would be okay the second they sang together. “A million thoughts in my head, Should I let my heart keep listening?” Emma’s hand gracefully ran her fingers through her side parted hair.  'Cause up 'til now I've walked the line, nothing lost but something missing...”  
   
Staring out into the crowd, Emma felt the music coursing through her as the beat began to come steady. “I can't decide, what’s wrong, what's right, which way should I go?” The lights turned on and revealed a few dancers surrounding the stage. It was as if the ballroom was in full effect and transported back into the king and queen days.

“If only I knew what my heart was telling me. Don't know what I'm feeling, Is this just a dream? Ah oh, yeah…” Was it too soon? Her heart was pulling for her to take this leap of faith. To trust that they could make this work when so many haven’t been able to? She needed a sign something, anything at this point. “If only I could read the signs in front of me, I could find the way to who I'm meant to be Ah oh, if only… If only.” Emma swayed with the crowd as she sung her heart out.

  
Emma looked up as she took the mic off the stand and moved closer to the edge of the stage. She knew her big moment was coming soon and she wanted her fans to really get the words deep down inside of them. “Every step, every word, with every hour I am falling in. To something new, something brave to someone I—I have never been.” Looking out at the audience, they were swaying and moving with her as the music continued to play. The passion she had when she wrote this song was coming out in full spirit and she knew in this moment that this song wasn’t just for her anymore, it was for them. She really was falling in love with him. More and more she could see a future with the man of her dreams. “I can't decide what’s wrong, what's right, which way should I go?” Which way would be the best choice for them? Was their supposed to be a right way or was it just game to figure out.  
   
Emma moved towards her dancers, her back to the crowd, it was coming…the big grand finale coming. Then there was no turning back. “If only I knew what my heart was telling me. Don't know what I'm feeling is this just a dream? Ah oh, yeah…” The stage was filled with the dancers, partners trusting each other to perform perfectly. This was exactly what she needed to do when it came to Killian being onstage with her. If only I could read the signs in front of me I could find the way to who I'm meant to be… Ah oh, if only. Yeah!” To her left her friend Amber nodded a friendly movement of encouragement.

With a sharp turn to the left, Emma found herself moving back towards the edge of the stage. The tears were real, the emotion was the purest. It was everything on the line currently. “Am I crazy? Maybe we could happen! Yeah!” Emma closed her eyes as the long note held. She did have her doubt, but she was trying to focus on the positive. To focus on what they could have. “Will you still be with me when the magic's all run out?” When it was all said and done will he stay there to hold her hand through everything that the life after the fame? Could they have everything she’d always even with the distractions of Hollywood?  
   
The music slowed to only the soft music of the piano. Looking up at the crowd, they only had her to focus on. “If only I knew what my heart was telling me. Don't know what I'm feeling, Is this just a dream?” Looking to the side her eyes locked with Killian’s. It wasn’t just some random hook up, it was real.

As the music began to end, Emma had noticed the lights seemed to dim to only her. The fans echoed throughout the arena. Biting her lip two dancers brought another mic to the stage. “You got this Emma.” She whispered to herself as she sat down at the piano, she wanted to do something new and original for Killian and her. Taking a deep breath, the combination of her piano and his guitar rang throughout the arena as the lights came on.

Killian slowly made his way to the piano. His voice as usual was like an angel. The second their eyes met, Emma knew it was going to be okay, nothing was going to make this any less amazing when it came to the two of them in each other’s presence. “I found a love for me. Oh darling, just dive right in And follow my lead.” Their eyes met with each lyric and each movement. He understood her, “Well, I found a girl, Beautiful and sweet. Oh, I never knew you were the someone waitin' for me.” Emma smiled as he sat down on the chair next to her. Her fingers traced the piano keys as the music flowed softly. There was nothing and no one around them. It was just two people in love.

“'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love, not knowin' what it was. I will not give you up this time, But darling, just kiss me slow. Your heart is all I own and in your eyes, you're holding mine.” They didn’t plan this, Killian didn’t expect love so soon after everything he went through. He had finally found the woman of his dreams. Here they were making music sound so beautiful together. It was heaven, pure and exciting love.

**“Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms. Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song.** ” Emma smiled softly looking at her singing boyfriend as he seemed to emote so much in that moment. He loved her and that was all that mattered. If they didn’t like this she didn’t care. She loved him and this song was them. “ **When you said you looked a mess I whispered underneath my breath, but you heard it Darling, you look perfect tonight**.” Killian got closer to Emma and acted as if he was whispering into her ear. It was almost comical that they were sharing this side of them. The dorky free spirit side they acted when they were together always. Taking a deep breath Emma could hear the crowd going crazy for them.

Emma took a deep breath before looking at Killian, her music was the best way she knew how to describe her feelings. This was the point where Killian would finally know exactly how she feels about their relationship. “ _Well, I found a man stronger than anyone I know. He shares my dreams, I hope that someday we'll share a home. I found a love to carry more than just my secrets, to carry love, to carry children of our own_.” Emma’s eyes found his as the lyrics flew through her lips. Emma loved him more than anything, even after only five months she knew exactly what she wanted when it came to their relationship. She wanted to marry him to have some kind of future with him. She didn’t want to be one of those failed relationship. Killian moved his body swaying with her softly.

Standing up she grabbed the mic looking deep into his eyes. Killian stopped playing his guitar and helped Emma to the end of the stage _. “We are still kids, but we're so in love. Fightin' against all odds, I know we'll be alright this time. Darling, just hold my hand be your girl, you'll be my man and I see my future in your eyes_.” Emma’s eyes held his hand tightly as they faced the audience. She was beyond entranced by they’re performance. Each lyric was pure and real, she needed Killian to know that.

The lights dimmed as they swayed together. Emma leaned against his chest, the music played perfectly between them.  _“Well baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms Barefoot on the grass while listening to our favorite song_.” Emma turned to face Killian and again the world escaped again and all that was left was the two of them. Emma’s hand softly touched his face, his eyes seemed to be tearing up. Stroking his face she wiped the tears from his face.

Killian covered his hand over hers and spun her around so they were both facing the crowd. There was no avoiding the feelings happening. Emma was lucky to have him just the love that both of them seem to projecting at this moment was causing the fans to scream out their names. “ **When I saw you in that dress looking so beautiful _. I don't deserve this darling, you look perfect tonigh_** _t_.” Killian spun his beautiful girlfriend around showing off the white dress. She loved him, like willing to change everything just to make him see just how happy she was.

As the background music played, Emma and Killian faced each other and swayed to the sound of the piano and guitar behind them. Emma looked up into Killian’s eyes and it was in that moment that she knew he was her happy beginning. She would finally have exactly what she needed so bad. A family, someone to actually care about her in a way that she hadn’t felt with anyone other than her close friends and family.

[Chorus 3: Beyoncé, Ed Sheeran & both]

Emma paused before again looking up at him. The humming of the music ended and they were left with their voices and a soft guitar behind them. Even then though, she only had eyes for him and the feelings she was feeling currently. “ ** _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark. With you between my arms Barefoot on the grass. While listenin' to our favorite song. I have faith in what I see now I know I have met an angel in person.”_**  Holding his eyes with hers as they held onto their hands fit perfect again in each other’s. Killian stroked the back of her hand. This was their moment, nothing else currently mattered because they would have each other.

Maybe this was the sign they needed to make the next move in their relationship? “ **And she looks perfect.”**  She went through so much before him and Killian didn’t deny it, but she wouldn’t let her be alone. Killian was determined to make this work between the two of them, so maybe it was the moment of truth to ask her to stay with him all the time. “ _And he looks perfect.”_ Emma looked up at him she didn’t deserve this man who held her heart and could easily break with just a finger flick of his hand because of him. He owned her heart to a point it scared her. “ **No I don't deserve this.”** The music ended and all that was left was the two of their voices meshed together and all the fans were hanging on every word between them. “ ** _You look perfect tonight…”_** Emma held his hand tightly as the fans went crazy Killian didn’t hesitate when he leaned down and captured her lips in his. Wrapping her arms around his neck before depending the kiss. “I love you…” Emma whispered softly before kissing him again. Six months of working to this point, everyone knew it and now here goes nothing. Emma could only imagine what could happen and what she wanted, the only hope was things would be as good as it is now. 

* * *

 

The following day Emma was laying in Killian’s arms they were back at his hotel room and it was as if they were laying on a cloud naked and happy. “When you think of the future what do you see?” Emma asked softly as she played with his chest hair. They had spent most of the time after the show showing each other exactly how much love they had between them. Things were said, emotions were felt. Things seemed to just make sense throughout the night and into the early morning. Now they were naked in a bubble full of their own happiness.

“You know what I see, you just wanna hear me say it huh?” Emma rolled her eyes as she sat up and looked down at him. “I see us escaping this place…  I thought I loved singing, that it was my whole world, but the second we found each other in that recording booth everything seemed to make sense again. I want a family, I want everything I never got when I was growing up. And after the fame lights die and you’re still the most amazing man you are on and off the screen, I want to grow old with you Killian. To see you every day and every night.” Killian couldn’t help himself, the tears were beginning to fall down his face allowing the vulnerability pouring down his face.

“Ems.” Killian reached up and wiped her tears own her face, she was so beautiful when her walls came rushing down and gave him an opening. “I will try to give you exactly what you wish…”

Emma shook her head when he whispered the words. “No, All I want is for you to promise to show me every day that you love me. I have spent all my life avoiding the wanting something like this. I gave up years ago that I’d find someone who made me feel like my brother does about Mary-Margaret, you taught me that it was possible, and that is all I want.” Her hand ghosted across his face softly, her eyes found his again. In that moment Killian knew what it meant for her to finally break down the walls she had up. “You have no idea what you mean to me Killian. I’ve spent so much time hiding, you finally gave me a reason to breathe again.”

Looking up into her eyes, Killian again got lost in them, but this time he didn’t care. Pushing her hair out of her face, Killian’s eyes continued to trace every inch of her face. “I love you, I need you more than you will ever know. That being said, when we go back home I want you to consider making my home our home. I can’t imagine not waking up to you every morning, not seeing your first smile of the day and most of all I wouldn’t want to miss out on the first kiss of the day and the last one.” Killian’s honesty was in the moment. He needed her more than anything else in the world, even now as she was conflicted in her eyes. Yet in this moment he didn’t care, he just wanted to be selfish. “I know this is crazy…”

Emma nodded her head as she looked at him. “This is beyond crazy, Killian this isn’t something we can take lightly. You cannot do this unless you are sure.” Emma ran her fingers through her hair as she stared at him, she was trying to positively rationalize this who situation. “Killian, I do not want to end up being another Hollywood couple that doesn’t make it because they rushed through everything. We have time.”

“They aren’t us, they don’t have faith like you and I both have been able to keep for years. So why deny it now?” Killian pulled Emma’s hand to his heart and looked down at their hands then her eyes. “I get it, it’s a risk that I’m asking you, but I want to take this leap with you. When I have to leave to shoot a movie or even if you have to go on a tour or record; I want to come home to you,” Emma bit her lip softly before stroking the place over his heart. “I’m tired of going home lonely, yes it’s only been six months, but I can’t wait longer. So what do you say?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late post. Life and school were a little crazy and hard to get away from. Please Read and Review things you'd like to see. I'd love to hear all the ideas from the fans of Hollywood Love! Let me know! Sending love and Everything in between.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue? Let me know what you think please!


End file.
